Something To Believe In
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Sequel to 'If Ever'. Everything finally seems to be falling into place, but Sheridan and Luis should know better then to let their guard down when things are going their way... (Shuis) Ch4&5 Added 1118
1. You can dance every dance

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my computer, my cat and my dog. My computer isn't worth crap, you can have my cat and my dog will tear you limb by limb if you come near her, so I really don't think its worth it.. do you?   
  
Eee, finally the first part of the sequel to _If Ever_. (Which, by the way, if you haven't read, can be found at  ). This story picks up right where that one left off, so please read that one first if you haven't already done so.  
  
And finally, while there will be a ton of different pairings in this story (all of which I haven't decided on, so there's still time to persuade me :), this is a first and foremost Shuis fic, so all other characters and storylines will be in the background. If you're reading for those other moments, then well... you're probably reading the wrong story - sorry. Just warning ya ahead of time. Alright, so enough of my inane babbling - onward we go!  
  
  
  
  
  


**Something To Believe In  
Chapter One  
Written By Shay**  


  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm," Sheridan murmured, stretching out, reluctantly opening one eye and letting a smile spread across her face as she took in the sleeping man next to her. Or beneath her, as the case may current be.  
  
The light wind gently lifted the curtains every now and then, letting the early morning sun dance across his features and she raised a hand to his face, softly moving a lock of dark hair of his closed eyes. He was so handsome, even when he was asleep. He let out a content sigh, but didn't wake and she bit her lip as an electrifying jolt of love coursed through every vein in her body. He had only been home with her for a week... she still couldn't believe it, still couldn't believe how utterly stupid she had been. How could she have thought she could have lived without him? Even more then that, how could she have hurt him so? With that thought, her gaze traveled over his well defined chest to the scar from where he had been shot and then to where they had operated. Shaking her head, she resumed her position in his arms. She wasn't going to go there again. Not anymore. They were together and that's all that mattered.  
  
All of a sudden their daughter awoke inside of her, giving a kick to let her know. Apparently Luis felt it as well because he frowned, mumbled something incoherently and rolled over.  
  
Grinning in spite of herself, Sheridan reluctantly got out of bed and with a soft kiss on Luis' temple, she headed towards the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"You're up early," Theresa commented as Sheridan entered the kitchen, arching an eyebrow as the other woman was already showered and dressed. Ever since Luis had been released from the hospital the two usually didn't emerge from the bedroom until late morning.  
  
Sheridan shot her a look a she poured herself a cup of orange juice and sat down across from her. "Antonio is picking me up shortly."  
  
"Antonio?"  
  
"Our annulment is final today, we just have to sign a few more papers," Sheridan explained, unable to keep the joy out of her voice and the sparkle out of her eyes.  
  
It took a moment for Theresa to digest the words but she smiled and rushed to hug her when they did. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I know how much this means to you and Luis."  
  
"It's like the nightmare our lives have been the past year and a half has finally come to an end," Sheridan agreed, a far away look on her face. "I just can't believe how much time we've wasted. How much time _I've_ wasted."  
  
Theresa gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Sheridan. We both know Luis would've waited forever for you."  
  
Sheridan sighed and covered her face with her hands. "He shouldn't have had to --"  
  
Her words, however, were interrupted by Theresa's shriek as the younger girl grabbed her left hand, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh, my God, is this what I think it is?"  
  
She couldn't help but grin at her exuberance. She had forgotten about the ring. Not about the proposal, of course, but about the fact that she hadn't wanted to take the ring off at all the previous night, eliciting endless teasing from Luis. Biting her lip, she gave a positive nod of the head, which made Theresa shriek again in happiness. This act, however, had its consequence as Little Ethan's wails could be heard from the living room.  
  
The two women exchanged looks and stood, and Theresa gave Sheridan a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you two! I always knew you were destined to be together and hey, I was right," she finished with a little smirk.  
  
Sheridan raised an eyebrow at her. She'd recognize that smirk anywhere. "Not to change the subject, but just how much time have you been spending with Fox, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa looked thoroughly confused. "Fox?"  
  
"That look... It was just eerily like his."  
  
Theresa shrugged. "Fox and I are friends. I should go get -" Before she could finish her sentence, the crying abruptly stopped and her forehead creased. Suddenly afraid for her son, she hurried towards the living room with Sheridan at her heels. She skidded to a halt in the doorway, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
  
Sheridan felt her breath catch in her throat as she stood next to Theresa, watching the scene before her. Sitting some twenty feet away was Luis, clad in his boxers and a white t-shirt, his hair a mess, with Little Ethan in his arms. The child was half asleep, clutching his uncles shirt in his little fists as Luis softly, almost inaudibly sang him a spanish lullaby. A few minutes later, he was asleep and he kissed him gently on the head before placing him back in his crib. It was then he noticed he had an audience.   
  
Theresa didn't say anything to her brother, just smiled her thanks as she brushed past him to check on her son. Slightly embarrassed, Luis approached Sheridan, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"He started crying and -"  
  
She didn't let him finished, but instead pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him with every emotion she felt at that moment. He was surprised at first but almost immediately responded to her advances.   
  
He gave her a confused smile when they parted. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"  
  
"For being you, Luis. For proving what I always knew."  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked, clearly intrigued.  
  
"That you," She paused to kiss him. "Will be," she kissed him again," the best," another kiss, " father anyone could ever ask for."  
  
At her words, his grip on her tightened and his gaze held stead on hers. His eyes took on a stormy look she'd never seen before and if he didn't have such an iron hold on her, she probably would've stepped back. He didn't say anything for a few moments but then he grinned. "God, Sheridan, do you have any idea how much it means to me to hear you say that? All I've ever wanted is to be a good father..." His voice trailed off as he crushed his mouth to hers again.  
  
"Get a room," Theresa cut in, causing them to jump apart and she grinned when they at least had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"We_ have_ a room," Luis reminded her, sliding an arm around Sheridan's waist.  
  
"Not until after I get home we don't, Buster," Sheridan chastised, poking him in the side. "Antonio should be here any time now."  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Antonio swallowed hard as he approached Sheridan's cottage. This was _not_ going to be easy. Since that day at the hospital he'd done his best to steer clear of his brother and Sheridan, only seeing them when deemed necessary. Just because he had agreed to let her go didn't mean he loved her any less and seeing her with Luis still pained him a great deal. Especially seeing them so happy about the upcoming birth of the child he once thought was his. But he promised and he was going to do this. God knew he caused both of them enough unhappiness, he wasn't going to be the source of anymore.  
  
Exhaling, he took the last few steps up to the front door, pausing before knocking to catch a glimpse inside. Luis had his arm around Sheridan's waist and hers was around his as they talked to Theresa who was laughing about something. His heart constricted, but he knew at that moment that there had never been a more right thing to do, because he'd never seen her happier. And that's all that mattered. Sighing, he knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Thank you," Sheridan smiled at the man, reaching over to shake his hand.   
  
"My pleasure, Ms. Crane," Mr. Henderson returned as he released her hand.  
  
The name hit her like a ton of bricks. She was Sheridan Crane again, wasn't she? Glancing over, she offered Antonio a weak smile, who gave her one just as weak back.  
  
"Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Mr. Henderson said, shaking Antonio's hand as he led them out into the waiting room.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Henderson," Antonio said politely and the man returned to his office after the pleasantries had been exchanged. That was it. It was over, the annulment was final, leaving them both at a loss for words.  
  
"Well, we should go, I guess," Sheridan finally broke the silence, glancing up at her ex-husband. The words just seemed so foreign to her.   
  
"Yeah, lets go," He agreed, holding the door open for her, leading them out into the summer sun. The two walked in silence down the street towards Antonio's car until his voice broke through. "So he proposed, huh?"  
  
Sheridan cringed at the underlying pain she heard in his voice. "Yeah. Last night," she said softly.  
  
He gave a nod in acceptance. "I figured he would, soon, at least. With the baby coming and all."  
  
"Antonio," she began, but he shook his head, cutting her off as they approached the vehicle.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Sheridan. I'm a big boy. It hurts, but I'll get over it. I'll just have to get used to the fact that you're my sister and not my wife," he gave her a sardonic smile. "We had some good times together and I'll always cherish those memories, but I know I'm not who you want."  
  
"You'll find somebody, someday," Sheridan said, laying a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah," He replied, his voice disbelieving. "Well, we better get you home before my brother thinks I kidnapped you or something." Antonio finished, opening the door for her and ushering her into the car.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Well?" Luis asked as Sheridan let herself into the cottage a little later that day, his expression hopeful yet apprehensive.  
  
"It's official," Sheridan confirmed and that was all it took before he let out a whoop oop of joy and twirled her around, a look of unparalleled happiness on his face.  
  
As they stopped whirling around the room, he pulled her closer, his forehead resting gently on hers, their eyes locked. "I don't believe this. After.. everything.. after all this time, we're free, we can finally be together.. it just seems..."  
  
"Surreal?" She supplied, grinning and he nodded, moving his hands from her back to her stomach.  
  
"We can finally be a family," He said with a smile as their daughter agreed with a kick.  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted," Sheridan whispered, her eyes filling with tears as her hand came up to rest on the side of his face.  
  
He gently kissed the inside of her palm before brushing away the few drops the had escaped her eyes. "And it's going to happen this time, Sheridan. Nothing is stopping up and nothing will. If we can overcome what we have, I'm pretty sure we can make it through anything."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts, Sheridan. I'm not going to let anything come between us, ever again. Like it or not, you're stuck with me," He grinned.   
She sighed but then smiled, her fingers coming up to play with the hair on the back of his neck and he groaned as they traveled further, twisting in his dark locks. "Good. 'Cuz I'd rather keep you this time," she murmured, pulling his lips down to meet hers.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
That night was a celebration of sorts. Theresa and Sheridan teamed up to cook dinner for Luis, Ron Fost, Theresa's lawyer in the custody battle over Little Ethan and Fox, who had wandered down from the main house after accidentally walking in on his father and Rebecca. The mood was light and surprisingly, the three men got along well. Fox, determined to help Theresa in any way he could, told Ron of his childhood, growing up around Julian. Though he was a Crane, his obvious concern for his sister had won Luis' respect.  
  
Afterwards, when Ron had left, Theresa had agreed to walk Fox back up tot he mansion, leaving Sheridan and Luis to clean up. And finally, when the last dish was put away, they retired back to the living room, collapsing onto the couch.  
  
"Tired?" Luis asked as Sheridan stifled another yawn.  
  
Stubbornly, she shook her head. "No."  
  
Luis rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms. "Liar," He hissed, his arm breath tickling her ear as her eyelids began to drop.  
  
"I'm not," she protested weakly, her eyes closed.  
  
He nudged her gently. "Yeah, right. Come on, Sher, let's get you to bed."  
  
"Mmm, comfy," She whined, scrunching her nose in a pout and he surpressed the urge to chuckle.  
  
"You can't sleep here, it's Theresa's bed now, remember?" He reminded her. "And somehow, I don't think she'd feel comfortable sleeping where we --"  
  
At that, her eyes flew open and she smacked his arm. "Luis!"  
  
"What?" He mocked her tone.  
  
"I'm sure your sister doesn't think..."  
  
"Oh, please," He interrupted with a grin. "Everybody knows. We're not exactly quiet about it," He smirked as a blush crept up her cheeks. "And well," He paused, glancing at her stomach, "Unless that was the immaculate conception..."  
  
She flushed further before propelling herself off the couch. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
He watched her go with an amused look on his face before standing himself. Theresa should be back shortly, but he took a second to check on his nephew all the same, smiling as the child cooed in his sleep. Instinctively, he glanced out the window, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his sister coming up the walk. Satisfied, he headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Sheridan was already in bed when he entered, the light blanket pulled up around her swollen middle. Her hair had been released from it's captive ponytail and now hung freely around her face. She smiled when he closed the door behind him.   
  
"Just the man I wanted to see."  
  
For a moment Luis stood, just staring at her until her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, bringing him back down to reality. "Better be the only man you want to see," He finally choked out.  
  
She pretended to mull his words over, her blue eyes teasing him and she squealed when he growled her name impatiently as he slid onto the bed next to her. "You're the only man, Luis," Sheridan conceded as he scooted closed, enveloping her in his arms, his lips descending onto her neck, causing a low moan to escape her throat.  
  
"Really," Luis murmured into her ear. "Because I was really looking forward to working for the position."  
  
She smirked at his words, tilting her head back so she could see his face. "Well, now that you -"  
  
He didn't let her finish her thought as he claimed her lips as his own, eliciting groans from deep within both of them. It broke off, leaving them both panting, desperate for air.   
  
They stared at each other in silence, their breathing labored, their eyes full of desire. With one swift movement, Luis pulled her back to him, had his lips pressed against hers and was lowering her to the bed.   
  
It was Sheridan who ended the kiss this time. "Luis," she gasped, her hand coming up to rest between their bodies.  
  
Abruptly, he stopped, confusion marring his features. "Sheridan?"  
  
She shook her head and swallowed hard. "We... we shouldn't."  
  
The confusion on his face deepened. "I -"  
  
"Your... The doctor.. we're not supposed to," She explained lamely. God it was hard to think straight when he was so close to her, looking at her like that.  
  
He gave her a lazy smile, one of his fingers twisting a strand of her hair. "That didn't stop us last night."  
  
Sheridan blushed. "I know.. and it was... amazing," She grinned and he chuckled, nodding his agreement. "But I don't want to take any chances with your health. We have all the time in the world... we can wait a couple more weeks, can't we?"  
  
Luis groaned at the mention of a couple more weeks and sighed, but agreed. "Alright. I don't like it, but alright." Disentangling himself, he got up, shrugging out of the shirt he was wearing.   
  
Watching him, as entertaining as it was, would be pure torture, so Sheridan chose to roll over until she felt the bed tip under his weight.  
  
"C'mere, you," He growled, pulling her back into his arms and she went willingly, her head coming to lay on his chest, the steady and rhythmic beating of his heart filling her entire being. His arms went around her waist, resting where their unborn child slept and his chin lay on top of her head.  
  
"I love you," He murmured, his voice already sleep laden.  
  
"I love you, too," She whispered back as his questing hand found hers and their fingers twined together. Sighing, she settled against him and allowed herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Sometime during the night Luis awoke feeling as though something was amiss. Without opening an eye, he reached out but only got a handful of sheets. Suddenly fully awake, he sat up in bed, his eyes darting around for Sheridan and he let out his breath when he sat her shillouette by the window. Slipping from the bed, he padded across the room to where she was and slid his arms around her waist. She didn't jump and scream or even flinch as he expected, just leaned back in his embrace and sighed.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
At his voice, she glanced up at him and offered a shaky smile, but he saw the tears on her face.   
  
"Sher, what's wrong?"  
  
She hesitated, but shook her head. "I had this nightmare. I guess it really wasn't a nightmare, though," she added as an after thought.  
  
Luis guided her back over to the bed, taking her hand in his. "What was it about?"  
  
"Us," She said, meeting his gaze. "Everything we've been through since we've met. The drug cartel, me being buried alive, the guy impersonating you, our ruined wedding, the trip to Bermuda, the explosion, everything... and I'm so scared, Luis. I'm so scared that something or someone is going t happen and keep us from getting our happily ever after again."  
  
Luis tightened his grip on her hand and his face darkened. "Nobody is going to stand in our way this time, Sheridan. _Nobody_."  
  
She smiled slightly at the force behind his words and she gently touched his face. "I want to believe that, Luis. But I don't know if I can. My father and Julian still don't want us together and we both know they're ruthless when it comes to getting what they want."  
  
He was quiet for a minute before he stood up a grin spreading across his face. "How fast can you pack?"  
  
"What?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"How fast can you pack?" He asked again. "For both of us. A few days worth."  
  
Confused, she shrugged. "Pretty quickly, I suppose."  
  
"Great," Luis exclaimed, giving her a quick kiss. "You do that. I have some things to take care of."  
  
"Luis," Sheridan began to protest. What could he possibly have to do in the middle of the night?  
  
"Trust me," He interrupted, slipping a shirt over his head. "I'll be back."  
  
She watched him leave, a bewildered look on her face.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Theresa," Luis whispered, shaking his younger sisters sleeping form. "Resa, wake up."  
  
"Unless I just won a million bucks, go away," Theresa mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Luis knelt down next to the couch and began tickling her stomach. Almost immediately, she began to wiggle before bolting up, her face set in a menacing glare.  
  
"Oh, good, you're up," He said innocently.  
  
"You better have a damn good reason for waking me," Theresa grumbled, stifling a yawn.  
  
Luis cast a glance towards the bedroom and lowered his voice. "Actually, I do. Listen, Sheridan and I are leaving."  
  
That seemed to get her attention. "Leaving? Where? Why?"  
  
"I'm taking her down to Bermuda, to get married."  
  
"What?!" Theresa shrieked as his hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Shh, she doesn't know yet."  
  
Theresa's eyes softened. "Luis, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, you two don't exactly have the best of memories from the last time you were down there."  
  
Luis sighed, but he looked determined. "I know, Theresa. But she's scared out of her mind that something is going to keep us from getting married again," He paused to run a hand through his hair and meet his sisters gaze. "And so am I. I can't lose her again. And if we have to go there and face those demons to make sure that doesn't happen, then I'm going to do it."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Theresa asked softly, her hand covering his in a supportive gesture. He flashed her a thankful look.  
  
"I know you hate Gwen, but she is Sheridan's best friend..." Luis voice trailed off and she nodded reluctantly. "And Hank. Call him, or go see him. Just get ahold of him. Don't tell anyone else."  
  
"Not even Mama?"  
  
Luis exhaled, but shook his head guiltily. "Not even Mama. I'll call you when we get there with the information to give Gwen and Hank."  
  
Theresa nodded and hugged him tight. "Just be careful down there, Luis. We all know how much pain that damned island can cause."  
  
"Not this time," He smiled, kissing the side of her head. "See if you can get someone to stay with you while we're going, alright? I don't want you and Little Ethan here alone."  
  
"I will," She agreed and rolled her eyes as he tucked her in like he did when she was little. He mouthed another thank you before heading for the kitchen and she sighed, silently praying that things went the way her brother wanted them to this time.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Sheridan demanded as Luis ushered her out of the cottage, locking the door behind them.  
  
Even in the dark she could see him wink at her and she felt the anger rise. "Didn't I tell you to trust me?"  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to know why I'm being forced out of my home at 4 am," Sheridan snapped.  
  
Luis shook his head as he unlocked the doors to his car. "Just relax, Sheridan. Or are you going to have me arrested for kidnapping again?"  
  
Her attitude at his words and her mind flash backed to that day so few years ago. "Shut up," She hissed, though her voice held no malice.  
  
He shot her a look as he slid into the drivers sat and buckled up. "You have your your id and passport, don't you?" He asked once she was settled and they were off Crane grounds.  
  
"Passport?" Sheridan exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Luis, where the hell are we going?"  
  
With a cheeky grin, he merely said. "Trust me."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this," Sheridan said wearily, her shaking hands in Luis' strong ones as the voice overhead announced boarding for the next flight to Bermuda.  
  
Luis knew all too well the conflicting emotions running through her, but this instincts were telling him they had to get on that flight. "Alright, listen to me. I wasn't going to tell you this because I wanted it to be a surprise, but if it'll help get you on that plane..." He took a deep breath. "I know the island has a lot of painful memories for both of us, but I thought if we went down there and got married, we could start to change that."  
  
It took a moment for the full impact of his words to sink in, but once they did, tears filled her eyes and she stared at him lovingly, her hands gripping his more tightly. "You're taking me to Bermuda to get married?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He gave her hands a squeeze and a sheepish grin. "Well, I'll be honest. Everything you said tonight, about your father and Julian and God knows what else trying to keep us apart.. I'm scared to death about that, too. That's why I want us to get on that plane, go down there and make it official." He paused, pulling her aside as a man walked past. "Sheridan, I know you want the whole big thing, the church, the dress, the friends, family and I do too and we will... but this is just to ensure that we can make it to that day."  
  
Sheridan was silent for a second, her eyes on the ground but then she lifted her head, a smile on her face, all traces of fear gone. "I'll go. On one condition."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Tilting her head, she said with sparkling eyes. "You have to promise there will be no boats involved this time."  
  
Amusement creeped into his brown eyes as he ushered her towards the terminal. "No boats," he agreed without hesitation.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Theresa was reluctantly trudging up the walk towards the main house when she saw Gwen coming towards her. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she sighed and picked up the pace. "Gwen, hi," she called, forcing a smile.  
  
Gwen looked up, startled, but her face darkened when she saw who it was. "What do you want, Theresa?"  
  
"I need to talk to you for a second, if you don't mind," Theresa said sweetly, internally reminding herself to shoot Luis when he got home.  
  
"Actually, I do," Gwen replied coolly, "I was just on my way to visit Sheridan, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Theresa blurted out, grabbing the other woman's arm and dragging her out of view of the main house. "Luis and Sheridan left late last night for Bermuda to get married. Now I know we don't get along, but for whatever reason, you are Sheridan's best friend and Luis asked me to have you meet them down there." She thrust a piece of paper at her. "There's all the information you'll need. Just don't let this get back to Julian or Alister."  
  
Gwen stared at her open mouthed for a moment before shaking her head. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't another one of your ploys to get Ethan?"  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "You can think whatever you want, but the number to the hotel is there if you want to call and check. Now if you'll excuse me," She pushed past her and continued on down the walk.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"It's still as beautiful as I remember," Sheridan sighed, leaning back as Luis wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving though," He commented, resting his chin on the top of her head, staring out at the expanse of ocean that he had once thought claimed the life of the woman in his arms.  
  
Sheridan nodded in agreement, turning in his embrace so that she was facing him. "I have a good feeling about this time though, Luis. I don't know why, but I'm not worried about anything happening anymore."  
  
Luis raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'll just be a lot more at east when that ring is on your finger."  
  
"I know, I will too," She conceded, letting her hands wander up his chest, over his shoulders and into his soft dark hair.  
  
Luis dipped his head and met her lips for a smoldering kiss before extracting himself from her arms. "As much as I'd love to spend the day with my two favorite girls, it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding and we definitely don't need any bad karma."  
  
Sheridan rolled her eyes but accepted his out-stretched hand and they walked back to the hotel in silence. "You know, you never did tell me how you got us here so quick, with reservations and everything," She inquired as they approached the sprawling building.  
  
"It's no big deal," He said dismissively. "I just called in a few favors."  
  
Her interest snabbed, Sheridan turned to look at him, her blue eyes narrowed. "To who?"  
  
Luis shrugged. "A friend."  
  
Coming to a halt, thus stopping him in his tracks, Sheridan put her hands on her hips. "Luis Lopez-Fitz--"  
  
Her words were abruptly cut off by his kiss and she smacked his chest when they parted. "That wasn't fair!"  
  
"What? This?" He asked innocently, pulling her towards him for another soul searing kiss.  
  
"Yes!" She sputtered, breaking away, though the corners of her mouth were turned upwards. "Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
"Oh, but this is an oh so much more agreeable subject," Luis murmured into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Luis," She protested. "I want to know."  
  
Shaking his head, he relented. "A guy I knew in high school co-owns this place. He got caught in the crossfire during a drug bust we made last year and I ended up saving his butt. He said if I was ever down here and needed somewhere to stay, to give him a call. So when I decided to bring you down here, I took him up on that."  
  
Nodding, she smiled at that answer. He always seemed to be saving someone. "But what about the plane tickets? I know it's not exactly a cheap trip and you've been out of work..."  
  
Luis just grinned as he tossed an arm over her shoulders. "I'll explain that later."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine," Gwen repeated for the third time into her cell phone as she made her way through the airport. "No, Ethan, there's no reason for you to come. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Alright. Yes. I love you, too. Goodbye." Hanging up, she sighed. She hated lying to her husband, but she wasn't taking any chances with Sheridan and Luis' happiness this time. If Ethan knew where she was going, he'd insist on going as well, prompting Julian to inquire about their destination and lets face it, Ethan couldn't lie to save his life. So she told him she had to go to New York overnight for work, which was plausible enough. Ever since she'd miscarried shortly after their wedding in December, she'd thrown herself into her work, often going out of town. Forcing that out of her head, she continued forward, not seeing the person in front of her until she ran straight into him.  
  
"Hey watch where the hell - Oh, sorry, are you okay?" The man said, his voice growing softer when he saw it was a woman who had run into him. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't seem to place her.  
  
Gwen scowled at the man before her. "Could you please move?"  
  
"Well, I could, but see I'd plow right into this nice old lady in front of me," he gestured to the woman who stood oblivious not too far away and Gwen frowned, finally taking notice of the long line at the ticket counter.  
  
"Dammit, this would happen," She muttered, glancing at her watch, cursing under her breath at the time. "I'm never going to make it to Bermuda on time."  
  
The mention of Bermuda grabbed the mans attention and he studied her for a second when it dawned on him and a smile spread across his face. "Gwen Hotchkiss, right?"  
  
Gwen stopped abruptly, her expression confused. "Do I know you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not really. I'm Luis' friend. Hank Bennett."  
  
Her frown faded, but the impatience still lingered in her eyes. "Hank. Oh, right. What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for it to come out quite so bitchy, but didn't didn't want to take any chances, even if the guy was Luis' best friend.  
  
Hank glanced around quickly and lowered his voice. "I've been summoned to play best man."  
  
Thankful she'd assumed correctly, Gwen finally graced him with a smile and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she did. "So you're my traveling companion. I'm sorry about crashing into you, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hank waved away her apology, wondering how her attitude could change so drastically in two seconds flat.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Gwen asked, motioning towards the ever slow moving line.  
  
Hank seemed to think it over for a minute before grabbing her free hand and pulling them out of the line, despite her many protests. Retrieving his cell phone, he hit a few buttons and waited. "Sam? Hey, it's Hank. Listen, I know it's against department policy, but you wouldn't happen to have the chopper handy, would you?"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Sheridan sat alone on the balcony of the hotel room she and Luis shared, staring out at the pool below. There was a couple there, with two kids, a little boy and girl, that were keeping her interest. The kids were the cutest and she smiled, looking forward to the day her little girl came into the world.  
  
Suddenly a knock came on the door and she froze. Who in the world could that be? Luis had taken another room until after the wedding, even after her begging him not to and she hadn't ordered any room service. With her heart in her throat, she quietly made her way towards the door. "Who is it?" She called shakily.  
  
"It's your maid of honor, now open up," A familiar voice floated back and her eyes widened in surprise as she fumbled with the locks.  
  
"Gwen?" She exclaimed once the door was open and she found herself face to face with her best friend.  
  
The woman in question smiled brightly and hugged her friend tight. "What, you thought I'd miss your wedding?"  
  
Sheridan pulled back, her expression elated but confused. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here, but how did you..."  
  
Gwen smiled as she followed her into the room. "Believe it or not, Theresa pulled me into a bush to tell me."  
  
"You're kidding me?" Sheridan laughed, wrinkling her nose, just trying to imagine that scene. "Luis must've told her before we left."  
  
"Apparently," Gwen shrugged but then impulsively threw her arms around her again. "God, I'm so happy for you! I know how much you want this."  
  
A small smile appeared on Sheridan's face and she wiped the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I'm such a mess, Gwen. The moment we've wanted for so long is so close and there's nothing in our way this time. I just... I'm so happy I could burst," she giggled as another drop fell from her eye.  
  
Gwen took her hand and led her over to the door. "Well, how about instead of sitting around here and waiting, we go out and find you something to wear? Something to knock Luis' socks off."  
  
If at all possible, Sheridan's face brightened at her words and she nodded, grabbing her purse on the way towards the door. "Lead the way," she said, taking one more glance around the room, her heart soaring at the realization that the next time she came through the door, she would be Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  



	2. With the guy who gives you the eye

Disclaimer : I no own, you no sue. And we all rejoice.  
  
  
Thank you for all your comments :) I appreciate it.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Something To Believe In  
Chapter Two  
Written by Shay**  


  
  
  
  
  
"Luis, buddy, you need to relax," Hank commented, coming up behind his life-long friend and giving him a good natured shove on the shoulder.  
  
Luis' tense expression faded into a grin and he tore his eyes away from the clock he'd been staring at for the past three hours. "I can't help it. What if somehow Julian or Alistair found out --"  
  
"Dude, chill out," Hank interrupted. "Julian and Alistair don't have a clue. And even if they found out now, there's no way they'd make it down here in time. You're getting married in an _hour_, Lo-Fitz."  
  
At the mention of an hour, Luis broke out into a huge smile and patted his friend on the back. "You're right. But can you blame me?"  
  
"Not in the least. And speaking of only having an hour, we should get to the church," Hank rationalized and Luis nodded his agreement.  
  
After he'd left Sheridan earlier that day in their room, he'd set off to find the perfect local for their nuptials and had stumbled upon a tiny church tucked away in the heart of the island. After explaining their situation, the reluctant priest had agreed to marry them, even on such a short notice. It might not be the big wedding they had always dreamed of, but it would legally bind them together in the eyes of the law and of God.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sheridan asked nervously as Gwen navigated the rented vehicle towards their destination.  
  
Taking her eyes off the road for a second, Gwen glanced over at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax, Sher. Hank called while you were in the dressing room with directions. We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Sheridan nodded and let her gaze wander to the world outside. They were in a residential area, which she found odd, but she trusted Luis indefinitely. She hoped they arrived at their destination soon, she wanted to see Luis, wanted to be pronounced his wife so nothing could ever come between them again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when the car came to a stop. Only when Gwen's door slammed did she snap out of her reverie. Quickly exiting the vehicle, she gasped when she caught sight of where they were. Before her was a little church, something straight out of a movie, complete with the white fence going around the perimeter. Flowers bloomed all around and there was a tiny cemetery off to the side. The church itself was white, with large stained glass windows stretching from top to bottom. There was even a little steeple on top with a cross erected from it. Steps led up to the double doors and outside stood a man who looked very much like a bodyguard.  
  
"I can't believe he did this," Sheridan whispered in awe.  
  
"Oh come on, this is Luis we're talking about," Gwen commented, giving her a little push forward. "You better get in there or you're going to miss it."  
  
Sheridan shot her a look, but began up the walk and steps towards the doors. As she reached them, the man gave her a tight smile.  
  
"Ms. Crane?" He asked stiffly.  
  
Somewhat confused, she nodded, exhaling loudly when he stepped aside and let them inside.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gwen asked as they entered and the doors closed behind them.  
  
"I have no idea," Sheridan replied with the same bewildered tone.  
  
Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Hank came up from behind.  
  
"Ah, you found it," He said as he approached, smiling brightly. "Sheridan, you look gorgeous."  
  
Sheridan, who had already dressed at the hotel after their shopping trip, blushed. "Thank you, Hank. Is Luis --"  
  
"Wearing a hole in the floor of the ushers dressing room? Yep," Hank grinned. "Gwen, it's good to see you again," He said, finally acknowledging the other woman.  
  
Gwen smiled. "You, too."  
  
Sheridan watched them with interest. Gwen had spent a good deal of their time out earlier talking and asking about Hank and she hadn't missed the looks that had passed between the two. She'd definitely have to get to the bottom of that when they got back to Harmony!  
  
"Are you Sheridan?" A kind voice asked from behind and she whirled around to see an elderly man standing there.  
  
"Yes."  
  
At that, he smiled gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my child. I'm Father Stephen, I'll be marrying you and Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald today."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Father," Sheridan said demurely. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. Especially on such a short notice."  
  
The priest nodded. "Well, after hearing your story from your young man, there was no way I could not. We wouldn't want this little one to be born out of wedlock, now would we?" He finished, softly patting her stomach.   
  
"No, we don't," Sheridan readily agreed.  
  
"There is one final thing, of dire importance, that needs to be taken care of before we get things underway," He paused, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. The marriage certificate. There had been one before of course, but that had become null and void when she married Antonio. Taking the paper and the offered pen, she more then happily signed her name underneath Luis' familiar scrawl. "Well then, let's get you married, shall we?"  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Luis nervously tugged at the collar of his suit, earning a grin from Hank, who stood beside him at the alter of the church. The ceremony was set to begin in about five minutes and he couldn't remember ever being so anxious!  
  
Lanie Houston, an eccentric older woman who served as the church's organist slipped into the worship area, looking quite pleased. A few seconds later, Father Stephen appeared and made his way up to where the other two men stood.  
  
"Your bride is just about ready," He relayed, causing a huge smile to spread across Luis' face. "We'll get started in just a few moments."  
  
"I can't wait," Luis said, beaming.  
  
"I think the feeling is mutual," Father Stephen acknowledged. "Do you have the rings?"  
  
Hank nodded and pulled the velvet box that held the same rings that were to join them together prior to the explosion. Both had been cleaned and shined to a glittering gold and inscribed with words of forever.  
  
"All right. And you have your vows ready?" He asked, turning to Luis, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Very good. Then I suppose we're ready to begin."  
  
Luis rubbed his hands together, determination settling over his features. "Let's get this show on the road."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" Gwen asked, adjusting the veil the organist had found in the back room onto Sheridan's head, minding her carefully curled hair.  
  
"Not in the least," Sheridan answered honestly, smiling as her daughter awoke inside her, ready to celebrate her parents happy day with them. "I've been ready for this day for so long, I'm too happy to be nervous."  
  
"Well, all your dreams are about to come true," Gwen replied happily, sticking the last pin in to hold the veil in place. "All done."  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Gwen paused, her eyes taking in the vision before her and she smiled brightly. "You look amazing. Luis is going to be beside himself."  
  
Sheridan seemed to glow at her compliment, her blue eyes sparkling as they never had before. "Well that is the desired effect."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that. You could go out in a garbage bag and Luis would still be left speechless," Gwen chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually getting married," Sheridan sighed. "After all this time, we're finally going to be husband and wife."  
  
"And nobody deserves it more," Gwen assured her with a small hug. "You two deserve all the happiness in the world."  
  
"Stop," Sheridan giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Or you'll ruin all my makeup before I even make it down the aisle."  
  
"I mean it, Sheridan. After everything you've been through, there are no two people more deserving of this then you."  
  
"Thank you," She murmured with teary eyes.  
  
It was then that Lanie poked her head into the room with a grin. "It's time."  
  
With a deep breath and a huge smile, Sheridan turned towards the doors. "Let's do this."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Luis smiled politely as Gwen made her way down the aisle as Sheridan's maid of honor, but there was only one woman he was interested in seeing. It seemed like forever, but Gwen finally reached the alter and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before stepping off to the side. There was a pause as Lanie changed the sheet music in front of her and then Luis' whole world stopped.  
  
She entered the room in an off white ankle length dress, a pair of matching heeled sandals upon her feet. There was a shoulder length veil on top of her curly blonde hair and he could see the intensity of her blue eyes from where he stood. A smile stretched from ear to ear and his heart began to beat faster as her gaze collided with his.  
  
Her walk to the alter was made in slow, deliberate steps and her smile only grew larger as she neared. Luis stood next to Hank, his face alight in utter happiness as he waited for her to join him.  
  
When she finally reached him, his hand curled around hers and he brought her as close to his side as possible. The priest smiled down at them, satisfied now with his decision to wed these two in holy matrimony. Their love illuminated from every pore and seemed to make everything around them glow. Yes, he was indeed doing the right thing.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Luis barely heard a word that was said, as he was too enthralled with the beauty beside him. It wasn't until the priest urged him to say the words he'd written that he came back to earth.  
  
Taking both of Sheridan's hands, he held her gaze and took a deep breath.  
  
  
"I've never been a man great with words, but when I sat down to write this, they just seemed to pour out. It's what you do to me, you make me a better person. You complete me, Sheridan, in a way I never knew was possible. You make everything, no matter how dull and dark, seem bright again. I never honestly believed I'd one day stand here, pledging to spend the rest of my life with someone, but that all changed when you came crashing into my world." He paused, earning a light laugh from his bride. "We've been through more in the past few years then most go through their entire lives and still, we're both standing here, before God, vowing to love and cherish each other for all eternity. I'm not a big believer in all things fate, but I do know that you are my destiny. You are my soul mate and I swear to you today that I'm going to spend everyday of the rest of our lives together letting you know just how much I love you."  
  
When he finished, Sheridan's face was still smiling, but she also had tears running down her face in torrents. When the priest motioned for her to say hers, she reluctantly let go of one of his hands to wipe away some of her tears. Once her hand was again tucked within his, she began.  
  
"There are so many things that I want to say, but I don't have the words to say them. I want to tell you how much you mean to me, but there will never be enough ways for me to do so. I want to tell you how safe you make me feel, but there aren't adequate words to make you understand. I want to tell you how much I cherish you, how you can brighten my world with just a smile, but I'm afraid if I try, I'll never get my point across completely. So instead, I'll thank you. Thank you for everything you've given me, thank you for being who you are, for never deserting me, even when things were at their worst. But above all else, thank you for saving me, for loving me. And I know they aren't much, but the only words I could find that come close to expressing what I've been trying to say is I love you. I love you more then anything in the world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
By the end of her speech, Luis' hands were gripping hers so tight, she almost thought circulation was going to be cut off, but that thought flew out of the window as her blue eyes once again met his. Those dark orbs were so full of emotion it was almost as if somebody has physically struck her. What made her breath catch, however, was the appearance of a few glistening drops in the corner of his eyes.  
  
The rest of the ceremony was a blur as they merely went through the motions. There was the fumbling with the rings and the repeating of the words that would join them together, forever, but then were only attune to each other. It wasn't until Father Stephen pronounced them husband and wife did either of them snap out of it. With indescribable joy, Luis pulled her to him and kissed her with every fiber of his being, which she returned whole-heartedly. It was the kiss that finally put their past to rest and sealed their fate as Mr. and Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we're actually married," Sheridan sighed happily, leaning her head against Luis' chest as they danced their first dance a little later that night.   
  
"It does seem a little unbelievable, doesn't it?" Luis murmured, pulling her closer as the lyrics to "Imagine" floated through the room.  
  
Sheridan didn't respond with words, but he felt her head nod against him. They were at some fancy restaurant Gwen had insisted on treating them to, as some semblance of a reception.  
  
The rest of the dance was done in silence, both of them quite content to just be in one anothers arms, relishing in the knowledge that they were now bound to each other for life. When the last notes of the song echoed through the speakers, Luis pulled away, his face full of love and utter happiness.  
  
"I love you," He whispered, cupping her face in his hand.  
  
"I love you, too," She whispered back tearfully, smiling as his lips descended onto hers, making the rest of the world disappear.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Luis, put me down!" Sheridan giggled later that night when Luis swept her up in his arms outside their hotel room.  
  
"Can't. I'm carrying you over the threshold," He grinned, finally managing to unlock the door and push it open with his foot. Somehow he got them inside the darkened room without injury and set her on her feet, his arms going around her waist and pulling her to him as he devoured her mouth with his.  
  
"Mmmm," Was Sheridan's first coherent thought as he moved lower to the exposed skin of her neck. A low moan escaped her being when his hand traveled up her back and began to slowly pull the zipper of her dress down.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," He muttered, backing up just the slightest so he could shrug out of his jacket. A shiver ran down her spine as he gently caressed her cheek, raining sweet velvet kisses on her eyelids, on her cheeks, her nose, her lips.  
  
The silver moonlight shone through the open window, illuminating him in a way she had never seen before. With a full heart and trembling hands, she quickly began to unbutton his shirt, placing soft sensual kisses as each section of skin became exposed. Stopping her slow torture, she raised her eyes to meet his blazing gaze, unable to grasp the fact that he was her husband. Hers. Forever. The only thing she had ever wanted and it was finally hers. Letting her hands move up his now bare chest and into his soft hair, she leaned in, as if to kiss him and whispered. "Make me your wife, Luis. Make love to me."  
  
He needed no further prompting as he swept her off her feet and over to the bed, where he did just that.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Harmony, Julian Crane was sitting in his office, a glass full of brandy in one hand and a desolate look upon his face. In the background, a soft female voice sang, the same song playing repeatedly as he attempted to drown his sorrows.  
  
Suddenly the phone on the large mahogany desk rang and he glared at the intrusive object with disdain. Downing the rest of the amber liquid, he slowly rose and made his way to where the damnable thing was still ringing.  
  
"Julian Crane," He answered in a somber, monotone voice.  
  
"Julian, what the hell took you so long?" His father barked over the speaker phone. "And turn off that insipid music. I don't need you blubbering over Eve Russell when we've got a serious problem on our hands."  
  
Resisting the urge to hang up on the old man, Julian reluctantly flipping the stereo off. "What problem is that, Father?"  
  
"I'm talking about your sister and that damn Lopez-Fitzgerald," Alistair stated loudly, causing his son to sigh and drop down into the leather chair behind the desk.  
  
"What's Sheridan done now, Father?" He asked, his tone bored.  
  
"I just received word that your sister and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald were married down in Bermuda earlier today."  
  
Surprise lit up Julian's face as he poured himself another generous helping of brandy. "Married? Surely not, Father. She's still married to that other one. Even Sheridan isn't stupid enough to marry two men at once."  
  
"Julian, you imbecile," Alistair's voice boomed. "If you kept tabs on her like you're supposed to, you'd know that the annulment was final on that yesterday!"  
  
"She certainly didn't waste any time," He commented, shaking his head. "I still don't see the problem, Father."  
  
"The problem is the same problem we've had for years! Luis now has access to us and we can not allow it!"  
  
"Father, just because Luis and Sheridan are married doesn't necessarily mean anything. She was married to Antonio for months and he never once bothered."  
  
"Antonio is a fool, Julian. Luis is a cop, one who has never hidden the fact he believes us to be behind his fathers disappearance. We cannot have him snooping around and finding out the truth!"  
  
Sighing, Julian closed his eyes. "So what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Get rid of them both. Immediately."  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan awoke the next morning, feeling for the first time, completely and utterly content. Lazily, she opened her eyes to see Luis sitting next to her, one hand gently laying on her stomach, his fingers spread out, a look of amazement on his handsome face.  
  
"Well, your mom and dad are finally married, kiddo," He was saying, his voice low. "It took us awhile to get it right, but we did it. And we're going to have an amazing life, the three of us. We can't wait for you to get here, Ally."  
  
With salty tears blurring her vision, Sheridan reached up to brush a piece of hair out of his face, her fingers gently tracing the contours of his cheek. He instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" He asked in a husky whisper.  
  
"Long enough to fall even more in love with you, if that's possible," She replied, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
  
He opened his eyes at her words and gave her a sexy grin. "I fall more in love with you everyday, Sher."  
  
Though his words touched her deeply, she scrunched up her nose. "Wow."  
  
"Too cheesy?" He questioned with a grin and she nodded.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Scooting up so he could envelope her in his arms, he whispered softly in her ear. "Cheesy at is, it's the truth. Every time I look into your eyes, I fall deeper in love with you."  
  
"Ditto," Sheridan murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down onto the bed with her.  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
Theresa was sitting with Fox and Little Ethan in the living room of Sheridan's cottage when the phone rang. Shooting him an apologetic look, she stood to answer it.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"I think a congratulations is in order," Luis' happy voice came over the line, causing her face to light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Oh, my God, is it?"  
  
"It's official," Her brother chuckled.  
  
Resisting the urge to jump up and down and ignoring Fox's questioning expression, Theresa let out a little squeal. "When? Where? I want to hear all about it!"  
  
"Calm down, Resa," Luis scolded lightly. "We got married yesterday at this little church outside the city limits."  
  
"That wasn't a description. Put Sheridan on, I want all the details," Theresa demanded.  
  
Luis let out a laugh. "We'll give you the play by play when we get home, all right? I just wanted to call and let you know everything went through down here and make sure you're okay. Did you have someone come stay with you?"  
  
Theresa glanced over to where Fox was sitting with her son and nodded, though her brother couldn't see her. "Yeah, Fox is here with us."  
  
"Good. You have the number to the hotel just in case, right?"  
  
"Yes, Luis," Theresa rolled her eyes at his 'big brother' tone. "When are you coming home?"  
  
"We'll be home Sunday afternoon," Luis replied. "You'll be all right until then?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Theresa affirmed. "You two have fun. You deserve it."  
  
"Thanks, Theresa. Give Mama our love, will you?"  
  
"Of course. We'll see you guys Sunday."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, sis."  
  
"Bye," Theresa hung up, turning to face Fox, who was still seated, confusion marring his features.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what your brother and Aunt Sheridan are up to now?" He asked.  
  
Hesitating briefly, Theresa shrugged and proceeded to tell him what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
The next couple of days seemed to fly by, much to the dismay of both Sheridan and Luis. The duo managed, even with their intense lovemaking schedule, to see a lot of the island that hey had missed on their last trip. As promised, they stayed as far away from boats as possible, but it didn't stop them from spending time in the glorious tropical sun. The night before they left, they joined the man who made it all possible, Harry Johnston and his wife Miranda, for dinner in the elegant dining room of the hotel. Sheridan and Miranda were pleasantly surprised to learn that they had attended the same boarding school in Europe for a brief period and the foursome had a grand time, already making plans to get together the next time the Johnstons were in Harmony. They retired to their room late that night and proceeded to take each other to heights never before experienced.  
  
The next morning they woke late and had a quick brunch before quickly packing and heading off to the airport, not quite ready to face everyone back home, but faithful in being able to so, no as an united front.  
  
Once they had boarded the plane and were in their seats, Luis took her hand into his, carefully examining the golden bands that now adorned the fourth finger of each of their left hands. It still was beyond unbelievable to him, that they were married. Not two weeks ago she'd still been his brothers wife and now she was his. If it had been different circumstances, he probably wouldn't have jumped so quickly, but this was Sheridan. Things with them were never simple and you never knew what was waiting around the bend to try and destroy them. They didn't have time to wait around for that - look what happened before. Besides, they'd wasted enough time already. And they had a baby on the way. He wasn't about to let his first born to be brought into the world out of wedlock.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" Sheridan's sweet voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
Stealing a glance at his wife, he smiled. "Just thinking about how unreal this still seems."  
  
At his admission, she too smiled. "I know. Every time I look at you, I have to pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream."  
  
"It is a dream," Luis said quietly, gently pulling her closer. "It's a dream finally come true," He finished before capturing her lips in the sweetest of kisses.  
  
"I can't argue with that," She agreed when they'd parted. "I just wish we didn't have to go home. My father and Julian are probably already plotting how to break us apart."  
  
Luis' dark eyes flashed at the mention of Julian and Alistair. "They can plot all they want. We're married now, nothing can tear us apart."  
  
Shaking her head, Sheridan snuggled into him, despite the arm rest between the two seats. "They're not going to give up. You know that."  
  
"I know," He reluctantly conceded, kissing the top of her head. "But we've managed to overcome all their schemes before and we'll make it through whatever else they throw our way. We just got married, I'm not giving you up without one hell of a fight."  
  
"Ditto," Sheridan replied with a yawn.  
  
Luis refrained from responding, just put his arm around his wife and settled back for the flight home.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Theresa was sitting on a bench in the gazebo when Gwen and Ethan came into view. Hopping to her feet, she plastered a big smile on her face and hurried towards them.  
  
"Ethan. Gwen," She greeted.  
  
Ethan returned her smile and greeting happily. "Theresa. Where's Little Ethan?"  
  
"Oh, he's back at the cottage with Mama," She informed with a wave of her hand. "I was actually hoping I could talk to Gwen for a minute."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Gwen's frown deepened as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "What do you want, Theresa?"  
  
"Could we talk alone?" She asked, shooting an apologetic look at a surprised Ethan.  
  
Sighing, she reluctantly nodded. "Ethan, I'll meet you back at the house, all right?"  
  
"All right," Ethan said, leaning down to brush her lips with his own. "See you later, Theresa."  
  
"Bye," She waved, her smile disappearing as he headed up the walk. Turning to Gwen, she crossed her arms. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about."  
  
"Yes, I am. What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Look," Theresa began, sitting back down on one of the stone benches. "I know we don't get along. But, as much as I hate to admit this, I need your help."  
  
Gwen raised a finely shaped eyebrow as she sat down across from her arch nemesis. "What with?"  
  
"I want to throw Sheridan and Luis a welcome home/congratulations party, but we only have a few hours and I can't do it alone."  
  
"You can't get someone else to help?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I already have," Theresa explained. "I want to keep this under wraps, so I'm only asking those who knew about them eloping. Fox and Hank are at the cottage, getting things in order and Mama's working on a wedding cake for them. But I still need help."  
  
Sighing, Gwen ran things over in her head before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay, what can I do?"  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" Luis asked, his hand clasping hers as they drove through Harmony a few hours later, headed towards home.  
  
"A little," Sheridan admitted.  
  
Luis glanced over at her, offering an encouraging smile. "They can't hurt us anymore, Sher."  
  
"I know. I just can't help feeling a little apprehensive."  
  
"Let's not worry about them, all right? Let's focus on us finally being married and the coming of our little girl."  
  
Sheridan nodded and smiled brightly at his words. "All right, Luis."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
It was twenty minutes later that Luis pulled up to the cottage, surprised to see the curtains tightly closed and the home looking nothing short of abandoned.  
  
Inside, however, the place was anything but. Mulling around were all of their friends and family, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newlyweds.  
  
Hearing her brothers car, Theresa quickly shushed everyone and gathered everyone underneath the huge "Just Married" banner that she'd managed to scrounge up.  
  
After a minute, a key could be heard in the lock and everyone grinned, ready to surprise Luis and Sheridan. Finally the front door swung open and ring on cue, the group shouted their congratulations to the stunned couple.  
  
Luis' gaze swept across the room and he shook his head in amusement when he caught the mischievous smile on his sister's face. "What's all this?"  
  
"Your wedding reception," Theresa explained, coming up to hug them both, still smiling at the look on Sheridan's face. "Congratulations, you two."  
  
"You did all this?" Sheridan asked in awe, finally breaking her silence, staring at her sister-in-law.  
  
Theresa nodded enthusiastically. "You can't get married and not have a reception," She rationalized.  
  
"Thanks, Resa," Luis said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her towards the group of well-wishers.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
"Told you you'd never get Luis, Bethie," Edna Wallace chuckled, poking her daughter as if to prove her point. "He and Sheridan are married, there's no hope for you now. Not that there was in the first place."  
  
Beth turned to glare at her mother. "Shut up, Mother," she hissed. "This is just a minor set back. Luis will be mine."  
  
"Um, hello!" Edna rolled her eyes heavenward. "They're married, Bethie. You've lost, accept it."  
  
"No, I won't," Beth growled, a scowl set on he face. "I'll think of something. I always do."  
  
"And they always blow up in your face," She reminded her in a low voice but broke into a smile as the two in question approached. "Luis, Sheridan, congratulations. I know you'll be happy for the rest of your lives."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Wallace," Sheridan said gracefully.  
  
"Yeah, thank you," Luis echoed. "Beth, we just wanted to thank you, for everything."  
  
Beth, who managed to force an innocent expression, nodded. "You're welcome, Luis. Congratulations."  
  
After acknowledging her, the two headed towards Gwen and Ethan, causing Beth to scowl again, shooting daggers at the new Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald's back.  
  
She was so intent on it, she didn't notice Sheridan glance back at her, frowning when she saw the unmistakable look of pure hatred on the other woman's face.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
"All right, you two," Theresa said as she came back in from the kitchen. "It's time for you to cut the cake."  
  
A giggle escaped Sheridan's lips, causing Luis to glance down at her, an eyebrow raised, daring her.  
  
"Bring it on," He announced with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Mama?" Theresa called and Sheridan gasped as Pilar and Sam wheeled a large and intricate cake out from the kitchen. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized that it was the same design as the cake that was supposed to be served at their original wedding. Even the bridge and groom figurine that sat on top was the same.  
  
"Oh, Pilar," She cried, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  
  
Pilar merely smiled and handed them a knife with a white satin ribbon wrapped around the handle. "Go on."  
  
Smiling up at her husband, Sheridan stepped up the cake and Luis' arms came around her, his hands closing over hers as together they cut the first piece.  
  
With matching impish grins, the two followed the tradition of feeding on another the first slice, as well as smashing some of the desert in each others faces. They then sealed it with a sweet, sugary kiss, prompting the crowd to burst into applause.   
  
"I love you, Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald," Luis whispered in her ear before catching her lips in another kiss.  
  
"And I you," She returned, again pulling his mouth down to meet hers.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  



	3. Let him hold you tight

Disclaimer : Characters and whatnot belong to JER and the folks at NBC. Though with the current state the show is in, I'm not sure if that's something to be proud of...  
  
  
Heya, folks! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had a major brain blankage for a long time and absolutely nothing would come out. Anyways, this chapter is filler, yet transitional. It seems to have no point while you read it, yet its setting the stage for the rest of the story. But anyways, read on...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Something To Believe In  
Chapter Three  
Written by Shay**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy?" Luis asked one morning as he and Sheridan still lay entwined in bed, the summer sun shining in on them through the open window.  
  
Sheridan smiled as she linked their hands together over her swollen middle and let out a contented sigh. "More than I've ever been," she replied honestly, reaching up with her free hand to bring his lips down to meet hers.  
  
Luis couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when they parted. The past two weeks had been pure bliss, despite the underlying fears they both harbored over Julian and Alistairs reaction to their impromptu nuptials. But neither spoke of these fears, scared that if they did it would be put an end to their joy. Even still, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that appeared in the pit of his stomach every time he caught sight of the main house. There had not been a peep from Julian or Alistair and that frightened him. Those two were like a pair of cobras, stalking their prey, just waiting for the perfect moment to attack.  
  
His dark thoughts were interrupted, however, as Sheridan snuggled closer to him, placing his hands on her stomach, her blue eyes alight with happiness.  
  
"Your daughter says good morning," She giggled just as a tiny foot - or perhaps a fist, came into contact with his palm.  
  
Those moments, when he felt their daughter moving within her, always amazed him. There was this creature, this tiny, perfect being that they had created out of their love, even admist all the craziness that had been going on around them at the time. This little girl cemented their bond, holding them to one another for all eternity. It was overwhelming and she wasn't even there yet!  
  
Bending down slightly, he placed a light kiss where his hand had just been. "Morning to you too, Baby."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Across the grounds, it was a much less serene morning for Julian.  
  
He'd been awoken much too early by the new maid, hired to replace one Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he much preferred the other woman to the bumbling clumsy one who had dropped a tray outside his door on her way towards Ethan and Gwen's room. After waving away her apologies, he'd showered and escaped to his office, only to have his father on the line the moment the door locked behind him.  
  
Alistair was not a happy man. The one thing he had devoted years to keep from happening - Sheridan marrying Luis, that was, had been accomplished right under his nose. The entire Crane name was vulnerable now, he kept insisting, to which Julian resisted the urge to announce he was changing his name and leaving the country. His father wanted this problem, as he called it, to be taken care of. Immediately. And he, of course, was expected to do the dirty work.   
  
There had been a time where he may have not even hesitated to follow his fathers orders. But now, to kill not only his sister and Luis, but an innocent, unborn child? He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't do it. Not after having Eve walk back into his life, reminding him of all that was good, of all that love could do. Poor Sheridan had done nothing wrong, only fallen in love with someone their stone hearted father didn't approve of - just as he had all those years ago. The only difference was his little sister had what he didn't possess - the will and strength to fight for that love, consequences be damned.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Julian picked up the framed photograph and fingered the outline of his sisters smiling face. There had to be a way out of this. A way not to commit such a horrendous act, to honor his mothers wish the way he should have been all these years. To protect his sister and future niece, despite the fact he wasn't Luis' biggest fan.  
  
It wasn't going to be an easy feat, to go against his fathers explicit instructions. But he'd be damned if he was going to be the source of anymore of Sheridan's unhappiness.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Theresa gently pressed a kiss on Little Ethan's forehead before placing him on the floor, where his toys were spread out for him. Satisfied her son was occupied, she turned her attention towards her mother, who was seated next to her, watching the two with a smile.   
  
Pilar had come over to watch her grandson while Theresa went out in search of a job, per request of the custody lawyer, and while Sheridan and Luis were at the hospital for Luis' follow-up appointment with Dr. Green.  
  
"He's getting so big, Mija," Pilar commented and her daughter nodded, a wistful look upon her face.  
  
"He's growing up too fast, Mama. I wish I could just keep him this age forever, so I wouldn't have to worry about losing the only thing I have left," She sighed, glancing down. "I can't lose him, Mama. I won't let Julian take him away from me. I won't!"  
  
He heart breaking for her offspring, Pilar reached over and covered her hands with her own. "Stay strong, Mija. Have faith that the Lord is on your side."  
  
There were tears in her big brown eyes when Theresa finally looked up. "I'm trying, Mama. But sometimes I can't help but think this is God's way of punishing me for all the horrible things I've done. Maybe I deserve to lose Little Ethan, too."  
  
Pilar tried to contain her surprise and the pride that began to swell in her heart. For the first time, her daughter seemed to acknowledge and regret all the despicable things she'd done over the past few years. Perhaps there was hope yet. Offering a sincere smile, she shook her head. "The Lord doesn't work like that, Theresita."  
  
  
Theresa nodded, though it seemed she didn't quite believe her mother. "I just get so scared sometimes, Mama. I've lost Ethan because of my lies and bad decisions and now I could lose my son, too. I'd die if I lost him, he's all I have left."  
  
Sensing her daughter was near hysteria, Pilar pulled her into her embrace, much like she had when she was a small child. "You won't lose him, Mija. We're all on your side and we'll fight Julian to the death, if need be, but you won't lose your son. I promise you this."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was later that day that Theresa returned to the cottage, feeling much better. She had gotten a job, a huge step in winning the custody battle over Little Ethan. It wasn't much, just working the register at a department store the next town over, but it was something to support herself and her son. Swinging the shopping bag she carried, Theresa pushed the front door open, relieved to find her brother and Sheridan hadn't arrived home yet. She had a brilliant idea come to her on the bus ride back to Harmony, but she needed her mothers opinion.  
  
Pilar, hearing the door, came in from the kitchen and smiled at the relaxed look on the younger woman's face. "You look much happier, Theresita. I take it your trip was successful?"  
  
Theresa's dark head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "They said I can start tomorrow! Isn't that great? But Mama, I had an idea and I want to know what you think."  
  
Mentally making the sign of the cross, Pilar joined her on the couch, preparing for whatever she had cooked up this time. One never knew what went on inside that girls head! "Of course, Mija. What is it?"  
  
Her eyes took on an excited glow and Theresa grinned. "I want to throw Sheridan a baby shower!"  
  
Having expected another scheme in which to win Ethan's heart back, Pilar was slightly taken aback by her announcement. "Theresita..."  
  
"It's not too soon, is it?" Theresa began to babble. "I'm not sure when the right time for a baby shower is, but she's due in two months, so it seems right, don't you think? And I know with everything that's happened, she hasn't gotten the chance to do a lot of shopping, especially after Luis was shot, so it would really help her out, you know? And I want to do something nice for her, after all she's been doing for me and helping me keep Little Ethan. What do you think?" She finally concluded, turning towards her mother with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea, Mija." Pilar conceded. "Why don't we plan on having it a couple weeks from now, closer to her due date. It will give us more time to get things together."  
  
Theresa nodded. "It has to be perfect!"  
  
Smiling, Pilar patted her knee. "It will be, Mija. It will be."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Sheridan sighed, leaning her head on her husbands shoulder as she waited for him to unlock the front door.  
  
Luis smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he ushered her into the darkened cottage. "How could I not be, with you taking care of me?"  
  
The suggestive tone of his voice and the playful wink that followed caused Sheridan to blush and snuggle further into his embrace. "I was worried you over exerted yourself, down in Bermuda."  
  
"Over exert myself making love to my wife?" Luis grinned, pulling her closer. "Never. Impossible. In fact, I think I could use an extra dose of your special medicine right," He paused, letting his lips drop down to the curve of her neck. "Now."  
  
Momentarily forgetting that they were standing in the doorway, with the door wide open, Sheridan tilted her head, granting him more access and letting a soft sigh escape her throat. "Oh, Luis..."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Luis raised his eyes to hers, finding them just as desire laden as he knew his own to be. Allowing his hand to wander up her back and into her soft golden locks, he crushed his mouth to hers, bringing her further into the home and blindly shutting the door with his foot. Together, fused by their locked lips, the pair stumbled down the two steps and over to the couch, where they collapsed in one swift movement, her landing in his lap. Their kissing, like their breathing, became more erratic as Sheridan began tugging at his shirt, desperate to rid him of the intrusive material.  
  
Breaking apart for a fleeing second, she was finally granted her wish and tossed the shirt over her shoulder, returning at once to her previous position, all too eager to explore the newly exposed skin she knew so well.  
  
Luis shifted, so she was now beside him, before recapturing her lips in an intense caress while his hands fumbled with the buttons of her sun dress. The top button popped open and he took the opportunity to drop feather light kisses on her tanned shoulder. The action elicited a moan from Sheridan, who leaned back on the couch, taking him with her, their bodies yearning for one another.  
  
_Squeak_!  
  
The sudden noise caused them to break apart, their breathing labored, confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What was that?" Luis asked, his forehead creased.  
  
Frowning, Sheridan shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Shrugging, Luis grinned, dipping his head closer to hers. "Where were we?"  
  
Finding herself melting under his penetrating gaze, Sheridan smiled coyly, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Just. About. Here," she whispered, succumbing to his questing lips.  
  
The kiss lingered on until the two moved ever so slightly and another squeak echoed through the room.  
  
Groaning, Luis pulled back again, sitting up in frustration. "Where the hell is that noise coming from?"  
  
Sheridan struggled into a sitting position and another squeak followed. Looking disgruntled, the blonde reached behind her, into the cushion of the couch. A moment later she pulled out a small toy of Little Ethan's. "Our culprit," she sighed.  
  
Taking the annoying object from his wife, Luis gave it a squeeze and sure enough, it squeaked loudly. "Damn mood killer," he muttered, tossing it onto a nearby table.  
  
Rubbing his arms, Sheridan gave him a small smile. "It's probably better we didn't anyways. I'm sure Theresa will be back soon."  
  
As if on cue, the girls voice could be heard from outside, followed by the light baby giggles of Little Ethan.  
  
Exhaling loudly, Luis nodded and stood, retrieving and pulling his shirt back on just as his sister, accompanied by his nephew and Fox entered the cottage.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Later that night, after bathing together, Sheridan and Luis retired to their bedroom, snuggling together in the large bed. After a few moments of an amicable silence, Sheridan opened her mouth.  
  
"I've been thinking..."  
  
"Uh-oh," Luis mumbled, earning himself a glare and a light punch in the arm.  
  
"Watch it mister, or you'll be sleeping in your car."  
  
Chuckling, Luis gave her a disarming grin. "Okay, okay. So, you were thinking...?"  
  
"Right. We have just a little over two months before there's five of us living here."  
  
"Yeah," Luis nodded, unable to see where she was going with this.  
  
Sitting up so she could see his face, Sheridan frowned. "_Five_ of us," she emphasized, "In a _one_ bedroom, _one_ bathroom cottage."  
  
Realization began to creep into his mind. "I see..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she clasped one of his hands. "I think we need to expand."   
  
Luis opened his mouth to respond, but she sensed his forthcoming objections and held up a hand for him to let her continue. "Now before you go off on a tangent, let me finish. You know I would love nothing more then to be able to get our own place, away from here, but right now we can't. If we leave, Julian will not hesitate to throw Theresa out of here and she'll lose Little Ethan. However, we're not going to be able to keep living like this. If we don't do something, eventually we're all going to be at each others throats from being on top of each other all the time."  
  
"Sheridan," Luis began, his thumb tracing the curve of her soft hand and his handsome face pensive. "I know that. But we really can't afford to be adding on to the cottage. Especially not with a baby on the way."  
  
Inhaling, Sheridan counted to ten. This is where the argument was bound to begin. "That's why I think we should use my inheritance."  
  
Without even a pause, he shook his head. "No. Absolutely not, Sheridan. I thought we agreed that money was only for extreme emergencies?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sheridan shifted away from him, her blue eyes glaring at his form. "Which is what this is going to end up being if we don't, Luis! I know you want to be the provider for our family, but right now we can't afford to do this on your salary, you said it yourself. But we_ have_ to do this. Soon."  
  
"We _have_ to?" Luis scoffed.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sheridan again counted to ten, willing herself to stay calm. "Think about it, Luis. Who knows how long this custody battle is going to be drawn out for. Julian and Theresa could be fighting this for years. Is it really fair to your sister to have to sleep on the couch with absolutely _no_ privacy for the next five, six, maybe even ten years? You know as well as I do that this place gets more traffic then Grand Central Station. Shouldn't Little Ethan be able to have his own room, with a real crib, instead of that contraption he's almost too big for now? And what about _our_ daughter? Doesn't she deserve a beautiful nursery, filled with all the things a little girl should have? Or is she going to be stuck in a crib in here because you're too damn stubborn and full of pride to let us use that money for the good of our family? And what about that, huh? What kind of love life do you think _we're_ going to have if we have our child sleeping in the same room with us every night?"  
  
Luis was silent for a moment once her tirade was over. Finally he quirked a brow at her and asked. "Are you done?"  
  
Silently fuming at his attitude, she gave a curt nod of the head.  
  
He seemed to take a moment before responding. She made a lot of good points. It wasn't really fair to any of them to keep living the way they were and he wanted their daughter to have everything her heart desired. He knew that wouldn't be possible if she was indeed confined to a crib in their room. On the other hand, he just wasn't comfortable using Crane money to do what needed to be done.  
  
However, it didn't seem as though he had a choice. If he argued with her, she would end up pulling rank on him and do it anyways, being as it was really her cottage. Raising his eyes, he was met with a defiant gaze that made him have to bite back the grin that threatened to appear. Sighing, he nodded slightly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sheridan stared at him for a minute, disbelief on her face. Had he really given in without a fight? Blinking back her surprise, she resumed her position next to him, smiling as his arms again came around her. Turning her head so she was facing him, she gently cupped his face in her hand.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," She whispered before kissing him soundly, cutting off his reply.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
A week later, after being cleared by the doctor, Luis went back to work. He was on desk duty for the time being, and was none too happy about it, but glad to be back all the same. The same day he'd gone back, construction began on the addition to the cottage, in hopes that it would be complete it time for the birth of their daughter. Unfortunately, with the building came to disruption of peace and after an hour of futile attempts to sleep, Sheridan finally decided to head up to the mansion to see Gwen.  
  
The warm August sun shone down on her as she traveled up the path towards the main house and the fresh air seemed to rejuvenate her. Not bothering with the doorbell, she entered the estate with just a bit of apprehension. She was weary of a possible run in with her brother, whom she hadn't seen since before the annulment to her marriage to Antonio. There was not a doubt in her mind that her father and Julian already knew of her and Luis' eloping, as it seemed they often knew all.  
  
Thankfully, though, the foyer was empty as she stepped inside. She really did hate the mansion, with it's impersonal interior and haunting memories lurking in every corner. Shaking her head, Sheridan peeked into the living room and finding nobody, doubled back and headed up the stairs.  
  
The long hall was also devoid of any form of life and she shivered involuntarily, not quite sure what was worse - being confronted by Julian or wandering around the mansion that seemed abandoned. Rolling her eyes as she turned down another hallway, she chastised herself.  
  
"Get a grip, Sheridan," She muttered under her breath. "It's just a house. And besides, you're not alone," She finished, smiling down at her rounded tummy. As if sensing her mothers need for reassurance, Baby Alyssa gave a wallop of a kick, causing Sheridan to pause. Once her daughter had given up kick boxing her ribs, she resumed her trek.  
  
She found Gwen in the bedroom she and Ethan shared, idly flipping through some papers. She glanced up at the sounds of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Sheridan! I didn't hear the bell, I'm sorry. How are you?"  
  
"I didn't ring," Sheridan replied dismissively, embracing her friend as much as her extended middle would allow. "I'm wonderful, how are you? I'm not interrupting, am I?"  
  
"Never," Gwen grinned, moving the papers off to the side. "I'm fine. How's married life? I've barely seen you since you got back from Bermuda," She said knowingly, causing her to color slightly.  
  
"It's everything I ever imagined it would be and more. Luis is just...." Her voice trailed off and a far away expression took over her features.  
  
Laughing, Gwen waved her hand in front of the other woman's face. "Hello, Earth to Sheridan."  
  
The motion snapped her out of her daze and she shot her a sheepish look. "Sorry."  
  
"Somebody's still on their honeymoon." Gwen commented lightly. "Speaking of your sinfully sexy husband, where is Luis? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight."  
  
A soft sigh escaped Sheridan's lips. "He went back to work today. It's only been a few hours and I already miss him terribly."  
  
"You two are hopeless," She teased, standing up. "I'm supposed to meet Ethan at the Book Cafe for lunch, do you want to join us? I'm sure he'd love to see you."  
  
"Are you sure he won't mind? I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Nonsense. Come on, we can even stop by the station so you can see lover boy," She offered with a smile, which Sheridan returned.  
  
"Okay, you've talked me into it," Sheridan agreed, pushing herself to her feet. "I could go for a double chocolate donut, anyways."  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Later, the two women were seated at a table in the crowded Book Cafe, laughing as they recalled some of their fondest childhood memories, when Gwen's cell phone rang.  
  
She excused herself to take the call, leaving Sheridan picking at her third donut of the afternoon. A shadow fell over the table suddenly, and she glanced up abruptly, to be greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Hank, hey."  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," He replied with a grin as he sat backwards on the chair next to her. "How are you today? I'm not interrupting, am I? I know how you newlyweds are."  
  
Shaking her head, she batted his hand away when he reached for her donut. "Don't even think about it, Bennett. Don't you know you're not supposed to come between a pregnant woman and food? And I'm not here with Luis."  
  
Hank's dark head bobbed as he chuckled at her defensiveness over the treat. "All right, all right, there's no need to get violent. Where is Lo-Fitz, then? I thought you two were joined at the hip."  
  
"He went back to work," Sheridan informed him. "I'm here with Gwen," She added slyly.  
  
He tried to play off his interest upon hearing that, but failed miserably. "Really? And how is Ms. Hotchkiss?"  
  
Stifling a chuckle at the sparkle in his eyes at the mention of her friend, she glanced towards the woman making her way over to them. "Ask her yourself,"   
  
Gwen's face seemed to light up when she caught sight of the unexpected guest and Sheridan raised an eyebrow. She'd noticed something between them in Bermuda and her curiosity was definitely piqued now. Hank stood when she reached the table.  
  
"Gwen, good to see you again."  
  
Sheridan watched with inquisitive blue eyes as Gwen returned the greeting and Hank, ever the gentleman, pulled her seat out for her. She fought the urge to smile when she saw her friends faintly tinted cheeks. Very, very interesting.  
  
"So, what did Ethan want?" Sheridan inquired, referring to the phone call.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. He wanted to let me know he was caught up at work and couldn't be able to join us."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," She frowned, but brightened quickly. "Maybe Luis is available for lunch."  
  
"Why don't you go by the station and find out?" Gwen suggested, though her hazel eyes never left the man across from her.  
  
"What about you? I can't just leave you here," Sheridan objected.  
  
"I can give her a lift home," Hank offered.  
  
"See, there you go. Hank will give ma ride home and you can go have lunch with Luis," Gwen said with an air of finality. "Go on, I'll be fine."  
  
Hesitantly, her blue gaze darted between them. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now go, I know you want to."  
  
Sighing in resignation, she stood. "All right, I'm going. I guess I'll see you two later."  
  
They bid each other farewell and Sheridan headed for the door, glancing back to see that Hank had taken her seat beside Gwen and they were sharing a laugh. She knew the look that had appeared in Gwen's eyes all too well, and only prayed Ethan would come out of this unscathed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortly after leaving the Book Cafe, Sheridan walked through the doors of the Harmony Police Station. Luis was at his desk, so completely caught up in his work that he didn't notice as she approached. A devilish gleam appeared in her eyes as she came to a stop and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Can I help you?" Luis asked without looking up.  
  
Adopting a low and seductive tone, she replied. "I need to report a crime."  
  
His eyes still on the mound of papers in front of him, he nodded. "What's the nature of this crime?"  
  
Leaning closer, her voice dropped another notch. "Well, you see, I have this husband who is so incredibly sexy, I just know it must be illegal. Especially when he's in uniform..."  
  
At her words, his head shot up and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You think I'm sexy, huh?"  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes traveled up and down his form as he came around to the other side of the desk and she licked her lips in appreciation. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Luis didn't respond, having drawn her into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers. His hands came to rest on her hips as they parted. "What are you doing here, hmm?"  
  
Letting her fingers play with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, she smiled. "Well, I missed you. And I thought maybe we could have lunch together."  
  
"Who am I to pass up such a tempting offer?" He said with a grin. "Just give me a few minutes and we'll go."  
  
Sheridan nodded and reluctantly stepped out of his embrace. True to his word, Luis finished up, popped in to let Sam know he was taking his lunch break and the two headed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Fox, coffee in hand, was strolling along the wharf to kill some time before he had to pick Theresa up from work. The place was crowded with an over abundance of summer tourists, and he muttered an apology when he nearly ran over a young woman, who looked similar to the petite brunette he'd become so fond of.  
  
Theresa. There was just something about her. But she wasn't interested, never would be. Not when she was still so far gone over Ethan, despite the face he was now married. She insisted that it was fate, that they would one day be together again. He shook his head at that. She deserved so much better then his half brother.  
  
Not that he was better. But at least he knew what he wanted, unlike Ethan, who bounced back and forth between the two women like a ping pong ball. He knew what he wanted, and that was the dark haired beauty that seemed to inhabit his every waking moment. He just wasn't sure how to go about getting her.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he came to a stop, leaning against the railing. His eyes traveled down the wharf and narrowed when he caught sight of a peculiar scene. He blinked once, twice, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but there it was.  
  
Wrapped up in an embrace that surely was not her husbands, was Gwen. And she certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
Letting out an amused chuckle, he shook his head. He quickly sobered, however, when he realized that this was just the ammunition Theresa would need to get Gwen out of the picture and Ethan for herself. But he wasn't so sure he was ready to give the lovely Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald up that easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
The next two weeks passed quickly and before anyone knew it, summer had come to a close. Things were going well for the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan, though there still had not been a peep from Alistair or Julian. In fact, when Sheridan had run into her brother one afternoon after visiting with Gwen, he hadn't said a word, only inquired as to when she was due. The more time that passed with intervention, the more the couple's apprehension grew.   
  
That, however, was the last thing on either one of their minds, as they headed into town to do a little shopping for the baby, who was now only three weeks shy of joining the world.  
  
Sheridan's already large smile grew as Luis parked the car across the street from the baby merchandise store. This was really the first time they had been able to go out and do this and she was looking forward to it immensely. Since the construction on the nursery had been finished a day earlier, sans the flooring and wallpaper, both of which they would choose on this outing, they were finally able to start buying the things Baby Alyssa would need.  
  
Luis shot her an amused look when he saw the excitement on her face. His sister had informed him of the surprise baby shower that was being thrown the next day and he hoped he could keep her from going overboard. But then he caught sight of her twinkling blue eyes and sighed. There was no way he could ever deny her anything.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nodded and they exited the car, their hands interlocking before they crossed the street. Sheridan's whole being seemed to glow as they entered and he bit back a chuckle at her childlike expression.  
  
For the next hour and a half, she pulled him from one end of the store the other, her eyes alight with joy whenever she found something she insisted their daughter must have. It was then that Luis knew he was a goner. The baby hadn't even arrived yet and he already couldn't refuse her anything. And if she ever mastered the pout her mother had made famous, well, Lord help him.  
  
By the end of the trip, he was certain they'd bought out most of the store. The furniture was set to be delivered the following Monday and they had to round up three of the stores employees to get everything else out to the car. Once it was all packed in, they agreed to get some lunch and headed towards a nearby diner.  
  
They took a booth in the back and after their orders were placed, Luis took her hand, gently running his thumb over hers. She smiled at the gesture.  
  
"You're not upset over how much we spent today, are you?" Sheridan asked worriedly.  
  
Exhaling, Luis gave a slight shrug. "It was a little more then I had planned on, but if we can't spoilt our baby, who can?"  
  
The lines of concern on her forehead dissipated and was replaced by a radiant grin. "I can't wait. Just three more weeks."  
  
He smiled then, as well. "I know. I can't wait to see her, to hold her."  
  
"You're going to be the most amazing father. You already are," She said honestly.  
  
"Well, she's the luckiest little girl in the world, because she's got one incredible mother, too," He replied, leaning across the table to kiss her.  
  
Neither noticed the woman across the room, glaring in their direction, a devious look appearing on her face as a plan formulated in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
To be continued... (And not another 3 month wait, either! Hehe.)  



	4. You can smile every smile

Finally getting around to posting these here. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

  


**Something To Believe In  
Chapter Four  
Written by Shay**  


  


  
The blue waters of the Atlantic gently lapped at the sandy shores of the beach, creating a romantic setting to a pair of lovers mid-day picnic.  
  
"Did you enjoy your surprise?" Luis' husky voice murmured into her ear, as the two sat on a blanket, her back to his chest, their interlocked hands resting on her protruding middle.  
  
Sheridan titled her head so she could smile up at him. "I loved it, thank you."  
  
He kissed her softly before a smile of his own appeared. "Good, I'm glad. But, as much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, we do have somewhere to be."  
  
Eyeing him curiously, she allowed him to help her to her feet. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," He replied with a wink, gathering up the blanket and picnic basket. Taking her hand, they headed up the gentle slope that led to the parking lot. He helped her into the car before getting in himself.   
  
The ride was short, and a few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of Pilar's house. He shot her a secretive smile when she raised an eyebrow in question. They exited and traveled up the short walk. Per Theresa's request, he knocked twice, to let the people inside know the guest of honor had arrived.  
  
Pilar opened the door after a few moments and she smiled warmly. "Mijo, Mija, please, come in."  
  
Luis ushered her inside, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek and Sheridan followed suite. They stepped into the living room, where they were promptly greeted by a group of people shouting surprise.  
  
The look upon Sheridan's face was priceless as she took in the brightly decorated room. Pink balloons, boasting 'It's a Girl!' and pink streamers hung about and there was a large table set up under the window, overflowing with gifts.  
  
Theresa was the first to bound forth, enveloping the stunned blonde in a huge hug. "Welcome to your baby shower," She announced gleefully.  
  
"You threw me a baby shower?" She asked in awe, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me," Theresa smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you all," Sheridan said, tu rning to face Luis, who tried, unsucessfully, to hide his grin. "You knew about this?"  
  
He shrugged. "Guilty as charge." He urged her forward. "You have fun. I'll be here to pick you up later."  
  
"You're not staying?"  
  
"This is your moment," Luis replied, kissing her sweetly. "Have fun, okay? I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Okay," She conceded.  
  
"Thanks, Resa," He murmured as he hugged his sister. "I know how much this means to her."  
  
"My pleasure," She said, kissing his cheek. "You and the guys have a good time, we'll take good care of her."  
  
"You better," He warned with a twinkle in his eye. He then waved to everyone else, who had surrounded his wife. With one last glance back, he followed Miguel back outside.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"You and Luis must be getting so excited," Grace said when she sat down next to Sheridan a bit later, handing her a plate of cake and ice cream.  
  
She took it gratefully and nodded with a smile. "We really are. Luis is already such an amazing father. Did I tell you he's actually building a rocking chair for the nursery?"  
  
Grace smiled at that. "It doesn't surprise me. He always was great with Miguel and Theresa, I can only imagine how much more so he'll be with his own children."  
  
Sheridan gave a nod of agreement. "He's incredible." She lowered her voice an octave. "But, to be honest, I'm so scared. I've only taken care of a baby once by myself and Little Ethan was far from a newborn then. What if I hurt her?"  
  
The older woman gave her a knowing look. "Oh, sweetie, that's natural. The first one is always scary, but once you hold that sweet little baby in your arms for the first time, your maternal instincts will kick in. You're going to make an excellent mother, trust me."  
  
The words of encouragement seemed to soothe her nerves and she impulsively hugged Grace. "Thank you."  
  
Grace patted her knee supportively. "My pleasure, sweetie."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Pull that end tighter," Luis instructed, holding on to one end of a large piece of off white carpet.  
  
Antonio nodded and tugged his end a little further until his brother was satisfied and passed him the carpet stapler.  
  
The two were in the newly constructed addition to the cottage, finishing up the last essential items in the nursery. The walls had been painted the pale pink color Sheridan chose on their day out and they were now laying the final pieces of carpet. Once the second coat of paint was applied and dried, the border would be put up and all that would be left, is the furniture that was to be delivered two days later.  
  
"Hey, Luis," Miguel said, standing in the doorway. "There's someone here to see you."  
  
He grunted as he stapled the last part down and stood. "Who?"  
  
"It's Beth," He said with a shrug. "She said it was important."  
  
Luis looked surprised, but nodded. "Think you can take it from here?" He asked his older brother.  
  
"I think we can handle it," Antonio replied, handing the stapler to Miguel, who nodded.  
  
He shook his head and disappeared down the short hall. In the living room, Ethan and Hank sat watching a football game, with his nephew squeezed between them. Beth stood nervously off to the side.  
  
Luis smiled when he saw her, which she returned and he ruffled Little Ethan's hair before following her outside.  
  
They came to a stop inside the gazebo and he gazed at her expectantly. Beth toyed with the sleeve of her shirt before meeting his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I.. I needed to talk to you about something," She began, her eyes expertly filling with tears.  
  
His expression grew concerned. "Is everything all right? Your mother?"  
  
"Mother's fine," She replied quickly. "It's just... Just, oh, I can't take it anymore!"  
  
She promptly broke down into tears and Luis led her over to the closest bench.  
  
"Hey, come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
Beth shook her head. "I.. It's just, with everyone having babies later... Kay, Tabitha," She paused to add extra emphasis, "Sheridan, I can't stop thinking about..."  
  
"About what?" Luis asked gently.  
  
She took a deep breath, ready to put on the performance of a lifetime. "I can't stop thinking about the baby that I lost." And here was the clincher, she thought, as she glanced up at him sadly. "Our baby."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Luis looked as if he'd just been punched in the gut. He hadn't heard her right, had he? Their baby?  
  
"What?" He asked, rather dumbly.  
  
Beth placed her hand over his and nodded. "Our baby, Luis."  
  
He blinked, once, twice, and shook his head slightly. "What are you talking about, 'our' baby? I mean, you never told me..."  
  
"I didn't know," She insisted. "I didn't know until it was too late."  
  
"But you never said a word after," Luis recounted. "Didn't you think I had the right to know you'd been pregnant with my child?"  
  
Beth glanced down and then back at him, her face one of innocense and apologies. "Of course I did. And I was going to, but then Sheridan came back and you were so happy... I didn't want to bring you down."  
  
"That was over a year ago, Beth," He said with controlled anger. "There were plenty of times since then you could've said something. Why did you wait so long?"  
  
"I didn't want to burden you," Was her explanation. "You already had so much on your plate, with your family, Sheridan and Antonio, Antonio being sick, you being shot... I didn't want to add to that, over something you could do nothing about."  
  
Luis shot her an incredulous look. "I could've been there for you!"  
  
She visably flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry, Luis!"  
  
Luis sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."  
  
She nodded. "I know, I should have, but really, I had your best interest at heart."  
  
"You did, I know." He said. "I know."  
  
At his contemplative expression, Beth inwardly grinned. Phase one, complete. Phase two was set to begin shortly.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Sheridan gasped as she peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful handcrafted mobile. "Grace, this is gorgeous. Did you make it yourself?"  
  
Grace beamed at her compliment and nodded. "I'm so glad you like it."  
  
"I love it," She admonished. "Thank you, so much."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Pilar stepped foward then, with a wrapped box in hand. She handed it to her daughter-in-law, who took it gingerly. Pilar sat down in her seat beside her.   
  
"It's tradition in my family that the grandmother makes the receiving blanket for each of her children's firstborn," She explained as Sheridan opened the gift. Tears filled her eyes as she did.   
  
Inside lay a handwoven pink blanket, made of the softest material. Knitted at the bottom was Alyssa's name, along with an outline of an angel.  
  
"Oh, Pilar," She whispered, fingering it gently. "I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Mija," Pilar smiled, returning the huge she was given.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Theresa announced, presenting an elaborately wrapped gift. The box was heavy as Sheridan took it from her. The youner woman's face was full of anticpation while she waited not so patiently for her to open it.  
  
Sheridan lifted the top of the box and ruffled through the pink and purple tissue paper until she struck something solid. Extracting the item from the box, a soft gasp escaped her lips. In her hands was an extraordinarily quilted baby book. The cover was white, with a burgandy trim that matched the scroll. In perfect calligraphy, Alyssa Katherine Lopez-Fitzgerald stared back at her.  
  
"Theresa..." She began, but was interrupted by her giddy voice.  
  
"I hope you like it. I wanted it to be special, personal, you know? I figured, if you want, I can add her birthdate when she's born."  
  
"I love it, Theresa," Sheridan smiled. "It's perfect, thank you."  
  
Theresa jumped up to hug her tightly. "After all you've done to help me keep Little Ethan, it's the least I could do. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you." She whispered before releasing her.  
  
Wiping the lone tear from her cheek, she nodded. "I'm happy to do it. That's what family is for, right?"  
  
"You bet," Theresa giggled before clapping excitedly. "All right, now that we're done with presents, we have some games planned..."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Two hours later, after many party games had been played, the group dispersed until only Sheridan, Pilar, Theresa and Eve were left.  
  
Pilar and Theresa had taken to cleaning up, as Eve helped Sheridan get the gifts together.  
  
"Are you all right, Sheridan?" Eve questioned with concern when she noticed the blonde standing with a grimace on her face.  
  
A moment passed before she responded. "I'm not sure."  
  
Eve helped her sit down on the nearby couch. "What is it? The baby?"  
  
Another look of pain crossed her features then and she nodded. "It - It hurts."  
  
Slipping into doctor mode, Eve gently pressed on her stomach, watching her expression as she did. "Sweetie, how long as this been going on?"  
  
Sheridan shook her head. "I'm not sure. An hour or so."  
  
"And the pains, do they get worse or better?"  
  
Wincing, she choked out. "Worse. Oh, God, I think I'm in labor."  
  
"I think so, too," Eve agreed.  
  
Sheridan's eyes grew large and she grabbed the other woman's hand. "It's too soon, though! I'm not due for another couple of weeks. Oh, God."  
  
"Shh," Eve soothed. "It's not unusual for women to deliver a bit early. You're only three weeks ahead of schedule. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. But I do think we should get you to the hospital. I'll go tell Pilar."  
  
"Someone has to call Luis! Now. I need him," Sheridan cried, the fear of actually having a baby now setting in. And to do it without Luis, frightened her even more.  
  
"Of course," Eve replied. "I'll call him, sweetie, don't worry."  
  
Sheridan's gaze followed her as she headed for the kitchen before another contraction ripped through her and her eyes closed.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
At the Crane Estate, Luis and Beth were sitting in the living room of the cottage, alone now that everyone else had left. Beth, for her part, was playing the role of an emotionally devestated woman to a T, with Luis none the wiser.  
  
Earlier, when Luis had gone into the kitchen to get them something to dirnk, the phone had rung and there had been a brief message on the machine from Eve, saying Sheridan had gone into labor.  
  
  
_Flashback  
  
  
"Luis, it's Eve. Sheridan is in labor, we're on our way to the hospital -"   
  
Her voice had been cut off by Beth's wicked grin as she unplugged the phone and answering machine. She couldn't have planned this better if she tried.  
  
Picking Luis' cellphone up from it's place on the table, she quickly turned it off. She knew it would break his heart to miss the birth of his daughter, but he'd get over it. Besides, Sheridan would never forgive him for not being there and once she divorced him, he would come back to her and be there for each of their children's birth...  
  
Her daydream was cut short when Luis came back in.  
  
"Did someone call?" He asked, handing her a glass of water.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "No."  
  
  
End Flashback_  
  
  
"Hey," Luis' hand waved in front of her face. "You all right?" You looked a million miles away just now."  
  
Snapping out of her daze, she smiled. "Oh, no, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" He asked curiously.  
  
Her reply was cut off by the front door flying open, a disheveled Gwen standing there, Ethan behind her.  
  
Luis stood quickly, concern marring his features. "Gwen, Ethan, what's wrong?"  
  
Gasping for air, Gwen wheezed. "You have to get to the hospital. Sheridan's in labor."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Where is he? Where is Luis?" Sheridan wailed not much later, as the nurses began to prep her for delivery.  
  
"He'll be here, Mija," Pilar, who was allowed back with her until her son arrived, assured her. "He wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
Her teeth clenched together as she experienced another contraction, much more intense this time. When it passed, she gaze up at the older woman with watery blue eyes. "He has to make it, Pilar. He has to get here."  
  
Pilar pattered her had reassuringly. "He will, I'm sure. He'll probably be here in just a few minutes, you'll see."  
  
Ten, fifteen minutes passed from th en and in that time, her water broke, her labor escalating rapidly. Her contractions had reached a fever pitch when she heard the most glorious sound.  
  
"Sheridan!" Luis' voice shouted out and the next thing she knew, he was right beside her, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, murmuring his apologies.  
  
"You made it," She panted, clutching his hand as another pain shot through her body. "I was so scared you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Not a chance," He grinned, kissing her damp hair. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."  
  
Sheridan smiled shakily, touching his cheek softly. "We're having a baby," She whispered tearfully.  
  
A brilliant smile broke out across his face. "I know. It's incredible."  
  
Her response was a nodded agreement. They waited there for another twenty minutes, when the doctor came into examine her and announced she was fully dialated.  
  
With murmured words of encouragement, Luis held onto her hand as she focused all of her energy into pushing their daughter into the world.  
  
A brief struggle later, the loud cries of Alyssa Katherine Lopez-Fitzgerald rang out through the room.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"She's so beautiful," Sheridan sniffled, taking her daughter into her arms for the very first time.  
  
Luis gently stroked the soft fuzz ontop the baby's head, his proud smile never fading. "She is. She's absolutely gorgeous. Just like her mother."  
  
With tears in her eyes, Sheridan's gaze collided with his. "Our baby. Our little girl."  
  
"The most precious gift in the world," He said lovingly.  
  
They fell silent, as both pairs of eyes turned to watch the sleeping newborn, wrapped in her mothers embrace. Sheridan softly kissed her head, before placing her in Luis' waiting arms.  
  
The baby cooed in her slumber and she felt her heart burst with love at the sight of father and daughter. Luis glanced up at her, a single tear traveing down his face.  
  
"Thank you," He spoke with striking emotion. "Thank you, so much. You've given me more then I could have ever asked for."  
  
Salty drops also began to fall from her eyes and she shook her head. "I didn't do it alone."  
  
Luis' only response was to learn over and kiss her with everything he had, with every ounce of love he felt. And nestled between them, was the single product of that love.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Theresa gushed. "I have a niece! I can't wait to see her."  
  
Ethan, who was standing beside her, chuckled at her enthusiasm but nodded. "I have to admit, I'm pretty excited myself. Even though Sheridan isn't my aunt, I can't help but think of the baby as my cousin."  
  
Theresa glanced up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "I'm sure Sheridan wouldn't mind you being called Alyssa's cousin. I know she still sees you as her nephew."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan smiled wistfully.  
  
A soft sigh escaped Theresa. "I can only imagine how happy Luis and Sheridan are. To have a baby with your one true love..."  
  
His head bowed slightly at her words. "If anyone deserves it, it's them," He said quietly.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "After everything they've been through, they still managed to get married and be together for this. They're really lucky."  
  
"They certainly are."  
  
Theresa merely sighed again, leaving them both to their private thoughts.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"What?" Sheridan inquired, catching the look on her husbands face as he watched their daughter eat greedily.  
  
"It's incredible," Luis replied in awe. "I can't believe she's here. That we're parents."  
  
"It is pretty amazing," She conceded with a smile.  
  
He shook his head, a short chuckle errupting from his chest. "It's more then amazing, it's... unbelievable."  
  
She shot him a look of mock hurt. "It's unbelievable that we have a child together?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as his thumb gently ran over Alyssa's tiny hand. "I just meant, that after everything we've been through the past two years, we're here, together, married and we have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."  
  
"I know," Sheridan sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "What makes it even more so, is that neither my father nor Julian have tried to do anything."  
  
Luis tensed at the mention of her family and forcefully said. "I'm not going to let them do anything to us anymore. There's a hell of a lot more at stake for us now and it'll be over my dead body that I lose you again."  
  
She reached up to touch his cheek, her touch bringing back the light to his eyes and agreed. "I'm not going to let them take you or Alyssa away from me, either. I finally have a real family, a wonderful, loving husband and a beautiful daughter, who love me and I'll be damned if I let either of you go."  
  
He smiled at her declaration before kissing her softly. "And we do love you. More then anything in the world."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"You all right?" A voice asked from behind Gwen adn she turned. A smile appeared when she saw Hank standing there.  
  
"I'm fine," She replied, though her eyes deceived her words.  
  
Hank's dark eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Are you sure? You look upset."  
  
Gwen sighed, surprised at how well he could read through her lies. Even Ethan couldn't do that, and they'd known each other all their lives. "I guess. It's just with Sheridan having her baby..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, but he nodded in understanding. "You're thinking about your baby, aren't you?"  
  
She shrugged. "I can't help it. I can't help but wonder what he or she would look like or what they would grow up to be. I'm happy for Luis and Sheridan, I really am, but I can't help but be a little jealous. Does that make me a horrible friend?"  
  
"Not at all," Hank assured her. "It just makes you human."  
  
Gwen smiled briefly at him before her eyes wandered over to where Ethan and Theresa were laughing over something. Her husband was looking at the other woman in the way he hadn't looked at her in years. Since before she had invaded their lives. Hank caught her expression and followed her gaze.  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
She hesitated momentarily but then gave a quick shake of her head. "No, not really. It should, but it doesn't. Not anymore."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was another two hours gone before baby Alyssa was taken to the nursery and Luis headed out to where his family waited. He knew Eve had let them know when she had been born, but he'd been unable to tear himself away from his wife and daughter. But now both were asleep and he figured he better go talk to them before they started to climb the walls with impatience.  
  
His mother was the first to spot him as he turned the corner to the waiting room and he was soon surrounded by loved ones, clamoring on to know about the newest Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"Both Sheridan and Alyssa are fine. They're sleeping now," He informed them with a smile. "She's beautiful. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Pilar was smiling so hard, it felt as though her face would crack and Theresa was bouncing up and down, beaming. His brothers wore identical grins and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"When can we see her?" Theresa wanted to know.  
  
"Well, she's in the nursery now, so you can go look at her, if you want. You'll have to wait until they're both awake to meet her, though."  
  
The general consensus was to see this little angel and so the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan headed towards the nursery. They crowded together in a group, all eager to catch their first glimpse.  
  
"She's right there," Luis pointed out, the unmistakable look of love and pride spread across his face.  
  
"Oh," Pilar gasped, tears filling her eyes as she gazed at her granddaughter. "Mijo, she's beautiful."  
  
"She is," Theresa echoed, looking very much like the excited new aunt she was. "She looks just like Sheridan."  
  
The smile Luis wore was so bright, the sun paled in comparison and Antonio chuckled, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Congratulations, little brother. I'm happy for you. For both of you."  
  
"Thank you," Luis responded sincerely before enveloping his brother in a hug. "That means a lot to Sheridan and I."  
  
Antonio glanced from his sleeping nieces to Luis and shrugged with a half smile. "I can't say I'm not envious as hell, but I'm happy for you. You two deserve this."  
  
Acknowleding his words with a nod, the two turned their attention back to the window in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Nightime had fallen over Harmony when Julian Crane entered the hospital. Visiting hours were long over, but he had no intention on visiting his dear sister. No, he had something entirely different in mind.  
  
He nodded towards the security guard as he made his way towards the elevator. Luckily, the car was empty when he boarded, pressing the button for the second floor. A brief period of time later, the doors reopened to the maternity ward. There was another guard there, who smiled wearily at him before allowing him to pass.  
  
Julian stopped a nurse in the hallway to inquire as to what room his sister was in and she pointed him in the right direction. Hesitating mometarily, he poked his head inside, not at all surprised to see Luis asleep in the chair beside Sheridan's bed. He let out a light chuckle before closing the door behind him. Oh, if only his father could see them now, he'd be seeing red.  
  
Shaking his head, he continued on down the hall, towards the nursery. His mouth quirked up into a smile when he saw Eve standing there, her eyes on the newborns that lay behind the sheet of glass.  
  
"Hello, Eve," He spoke lowly, so as not to frighten her.  
  
She spun around, a look of surprise on her face. "Julian! What are you doing here?"  
  
He nodded towards the sleeping babies. "I've come to see my niece."  
  
Eve eyed him suspiciously. "In the middle of the night?"  
  
He gave a slight shrug. "As I'm sure you know, Luis is far from my biggest fan and my darling sister is hardly singing my praises, so I don't think they would be over joyous to share this with me. However, she is my first niece and I wanted the chance to see her, if only from afar."  
  
The honesty in his voice made Eve smile and she gestured towrds a sleeping baby, nestled in a bed near the back. "Well, there she is."  
  
A genuine smile appeared and Julian traced her form on the glass. "Oh, sweet Alyssa," He murmured. "My God, she looks just as Sheridan did when she was born."  
  
"I do have to admit, there is an undeniable resemblance," Eve agreed, but froze as a movement caught her eye. Grabbing Julian's arm, she motioned frantically, unable to utter a word.  
  
Fear coursed through hhim when he saw the shadow of a man hovering above his nieces crib. Damn his father. Damn him to hell. Over his dead body was he going to idly stand by and allow him to do this again.   
  
Breaking free of Eve's grasp, Julian rushed towards the nursery door, the lovely doctor at his heels. He threw the door open just as the perp was leaving, little Alyssa wailing in his arms. The man, momentarily thrown, stepped back as he approached him menacingly.  
  
He tried to dodge around Julian, but was stopped as his hands closed around his throat. In his struggle, the man nearly lost his hold on the baby, but luckily Eve was there to catch the slipping bundle.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my niece," Julian roared, his grip tightening on the mans neck.  
  
The kidnapper sputtered, but said nothing. Julian turned towards Eve, his hold on the other man still firm.   
  
"Take her to my sister and get Luis."  
  
Eve nodded and scurried off, leaving the two men alone. If Julian didn't kill him, he would soon wish he had, once Luis got his hands on him. Of that she was sure.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  


To be continued...

  



	5. For the man who holds your hand

Ah, yes, another chapter appears.   
I apologize, this chapter is much shorter then usual. There was originally supposed to be an additional two Shuis scenes and a Gwank moment, but they just weren't coming out right. And since it's been just over 2 months since my last update, I said screw it and decided to post it as is. I hope you enjoy it anyway. And don't worry, the missing scenes will show up in the next chapter. Read on!  
  
  
  
  


**Something To Believe In  
Chapter Five  
Written by Shay**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Luis demanded to know after being ushered into Eve's office. He was obviously still shaken from the heartbreaking sobs of Alyssa when Eve had brought her into Sheridan's room. The baby's tiny body had been shaking with her tears, her little face red as she gasped for air between wails.  
  
He then caught sight of Julian, anger filling his dark eyes and he rushed towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing here? Did you do something to my daughter? I swear to God, if you harmed one hair on her head, I'll kill you, Crane!"  
  
Eve laid a calming hand on Luis' arm and Julian managed to wrangle out of his grasp. "Luis, he didn't hurt her. It's not his fault."  
  
Luis glanced between the two, distrust still apparent on his face. "Then what is he doing here? What happened to my daughter?"  
  
"I merely wanted to see my niece," Julian said, tugging at his shirt. "I assure, I came in peace."  
  
The younger man studied his brother-in-law for a moment, before nodding, finding nothing but truth in his eyes. Turning towards the doctor, he asked, "Eve what happened to Alyssa? What made her cry like that?"  
  
Taking his hand, she stated, "Julian and I were outside the nursery when I saw a figure standing above her crib. He picked her up and was about to leave when Julian burst in to stop him. She wasn't hurt, Luis, just frightened."  
  
Luis looked stunned as he absorbed this information. Someone had tried to take his child, his beautiful daughter. Why would someone want to kidnap her? His mind raced until he snapped out of father mode and into police mode. "Where is he now?"  
  
Julian nodded towards the floor behind Eve's desk. Trying to keep his anger in check, Luis made his way over to the indicated spot, his hands clutched tightly in fists at his side. The lid on his fury, however, came flying off when he saw the man on the floor, his hands pinned behind his back. He had a self-righteous smirk on his face, despite his busted lip and the black ring forming around one eye. This bastard had tried to take his daughter from him, had almost tore his new family apart. The image of his beloved wife crying over the loss of their child made his blood boil and the sound of Alyssa's hysterical cries, still ringing in his ears, caused him to snap. Momentarily forgetting that he was a man of the law, Luis hauled the man to his feet and swung, taking satisfaction in the loud, sickening crack that followed.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, pushing the man, causing him to stumble backwards. "How dare you lay one finger on my daughter! Who the hell do you think you are? Who the hell put you up to this? WHO? Dammit, tell me!"  
  
He would've continued had Eve not pleaded with him. "Luis, please, remember you're a cop."  
  
Her words penetrated and he let the man go, turning his furious gaze to the other two people in the room. "Have you called the police yet?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"They're on their way," Julian replied, glancing at the man on he floor with disdain.  
  
Luis gave a slight nod before shaking his head. "I just don't understand. Why would someone want to kidnap her? What kind of sick, twisted bastard would try to kidnap a baby from the Goddamn hospital nursery?"  
  
Eve and Julian exchanged a look before Julian cleared his throat. "Ah, Luis... I know you have no reason whatsoever to trust me, but I believe this is my fathers doing."  
  
With a guarded expression, Luis moved towards him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Julian glanced at Eve, who hesitantly nodded, wringing her hands together. "Because he's done it before."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart, Mommy's got you," Sheridan whispered, cuddling the still crying baby closer to her. "My poor baby. You have no reason to be scared, Alyssa. Don't you know your Daddy and I will never let anything happen to you? We love you, yes we do. You're our precious gift from God."  
  
Alyssa's sobs slowly ceased to quiet whimpers as her mother continued to murmur loving words. After rocking her a few minutes more, she smiled down at the now sleeping infant.  
  
The baby in her arms still amazed her, even hours later. The thought that she and Luis had created this tiny life, it was a surreal thing. And she was the perfect combination of them both. Her skin was tan, like her fathers, while tiny wisps of blonde fuzz covered her head. Beneath her little eyelids were a pair of stunning eyes she just somehow knew would be the same intoxicating shade of brown as Luis'. Her nose was the miniature version of her own and she definitely took after her Aunt Theresa in the crying department.  
  
"So beautiful, so perfect," Sheridan said quietly, tracing her features with her finger. This was her daughter, her permanent connection to Luis and in a lot of ways, her savior.  
  
Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she lifted her eyes towards heaven and whispered. "I hope you're proud of me, Mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis glanced back and forth between Julian and Eve, unsure of how to react. Eve had once been heavily involved with Julian Crane? Had bore his child? It was damn near inconceivable, though he knew it was true by the expressions they wore.  
  
Eve looked physical and emotionally drained as Julian led her to a chair, helping her sit down. He watched curiously as a myriad of feelings were conveyed across Julian's face. Could it be? Could Julian still be in love with the doctor? Was it possible there was a heart under the cold exterior he wore?  
  
Clearing his throat, Luis quietly told Eve, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
She sniffled and nodded her thanks. "I'm just glad we were there to stop it from happening again. I would never wish such agony on anyone, least of all you and Sheridan."  
  
The mention of his wife's name caused him to wonder how the hell he was going to explain this to her. To know their child had almost been kidnapped would devastate her and to learn her own father was the prime suspect in the act would rip her heart out. He knew that despite everything the Crane patriarch had done, she still wanted to believe the old man had a heart, that somewhere inside he cared about her. But, if this didn't prove otherwise, he wasn't sure what would.  
  
The sound of voices broke his train of though, as Sam and Officer Adams entered the room. In a blur of activity, his boss and co-worker arrested the man and took him away, after getting statements from both eye witnesses. When they were gone, Eve was paged to the Emergency Room, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Luis turned to Julian, his face unreadable. And to say Julian was shocked when he held out his hand, would be an understatement. Taking his proffered hand, the two seemed to find a middle ground.  
  
"Thank you," Luis said sincerely. "I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't been there to stop this from happening."  
  
Julian gave a quick nod. "Despite what you may think, I do care for my sister. I'm glad I could keep her from having to endure the pain Eve has."  
  
"Me, too," He agreed, before turning to leave. Julian's voice made him pause, however.  
  
"Oh, and Luis?"  
  
Glancing back at him, he answered, "Yeah?"  
  
With a genuine smile, the older man said. "Congratulations."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dios Mio," Pilar shook her head in disbelief the next day, after hearing the events of the previous night. "I always knew Alistair was cruel, but I never imagined..."  
  
"My father is a monster," Sheridan sniffled, but managed a small smile when Luis squeezed her hand.  
  
"I am so sorry, Mija. But you must give thanks to God that Julian and Eve were there to prevent this."  
  
"I am, more than words can say," She agreed, glancing down lovingly at the sleeping bundle she held. "I never thought I would be thankful to have Julian, after everything he did to keep Luis and I apart, but now I don't know what I would've done had he not been there."  
  
"Well, that's something we don't have to worry about," Luis said, his dark eyes never leaving the precious child in her arms. "She's never leaving our sight again."  
  
Pilar smiled knowingly at her sons strong will to protect his daughter. He'd been so over protective with Theresa and Miguel, she could only imagine what he'd be like with his own children. And Lord help them all when she was old enough to date. "Did Eve say when you'll be able to come home?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Sheridan sighed. "I can't wait. I've seen enough of hospitals in the past year to last the next five lifetimes."  
  
Luis chuckled and planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head. "Well, you shouldn't have to see another one for awhile. At least not until number two."  
  
Sheridan raised an eyebrow. "Number two? I just gave birth _yesterday_ and you're already talking about number two?"  
  
He merely grinned and shrugged. "Not right away, but yeah, I'm looking forward to baby number two."  
  
She copied his look and seemed to be ready to begin ranting, but Pilar cut her off, as she stood to leave.  
  
"I need to be going. Theresita is working today and I need to be there for Little Ethan."  
  
Sheridan smiled when the other woman took her granddaughter into her arms, bidding the infant farewell. "Thank you for stopping by, Pilar."  
  
Pilar pressed a soft kiss to Alyssa's forehead before handing her back to her mother. "No need to thank me, Mija, I'm grateful for every minute I can spend with my beautiful grandbaby."  
  
Luis then offered to walk his mother out to her car, which she gladly accepted. After promising to return soon, the pair left the room. They walked in silence until they reached the parking lot.  
  
Pilar turned to her son before unlocking the door, her features set at a grim line. "Mijo..." She began.  
  
He, however, knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I know, Mama."  
  
Touching his cheek lovingly, she spoke lowly. "You need to be careful, Mijo. Who knows how Alistair will retaliate now that his plan to kidnap Alyssa has been ruined. I worry he will do something far worse."  
  
"Quit worrying," Luis interjected. "Mama, he can try whatever he wants, I'm not going to let anything happen to Sheridan or our daughter."  
  
"Luis, Alistair Crane is a very powerful man..."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I've seen what he's capable of first hand. But he can have all the power in the world and it still can't hold a candle to the love Sheridan and I share. Mama, not even certain death could keep us apart, nothing he tries to do will work. We're married now, we're parents, I'm not going to let anything or anyone take that away from us. Least of Alistair Crane."  
  
Sighing, she reluctantly nodded. "I hope you're right, Mijo. But please, try and steer clear of the Crane's. For my peace of mind."  
  
Luis conceded, kissing his mothers cheek. "I'll do my best."  
  
"That is all I can ask, I suppose," Pilar replied in resignation. "Now get back to you family, Luis. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
He smiled brightly at her words and said good-bye, leaving her to watch him jog back towards the hospital, fear weighing heavily in her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Antonio walked along the wharf, his hazel eyes staring out at the ocean, as dusk settled in around him. So many emotions ran through him, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.  
  
The love of his life, the woman he'd adored since the moment he'd laid eyes on her, was married to his brother. The child she had been carrying for nine months, one he had once thought to be his own, turned out to be his niece. But try as he might, to muster up the appropriate amount of anger towards them, he could not. No sense of resentment or hatred. Only numbness.  
  
Sighing, he came to a stop, leaning against the wooden railing that separated him from the water below. Lost in thought, he never heard the footsteps behind him until the sudden sound of a familiar voice rang through the air.  
  
"Antonio?"  
  
Turning, his mouth quirked up into a smile at the sight of his first love. "Liz, hey."  
  
She smiled back at him, accepting the unspoken invitation to join him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right. How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
Liz shrugged. "The same." SHe paused, tilting her head to look up at him. "I heard Sheridan had her baby."  
  
Antonio answered with a nod. "Yeah, last night. A little girl."  
  
"Are you okay? I imagine it can't be easy, all things considered."  
  
He let out a soft sigh, but nodded. "Yeah. As weird as it was to look at her, knowing she's my niece and not my daughter, I'm okay with it. Luis and Sheridan are happy, that's all that matters."  
  
Liz laid a hand on his arm, her eyes full of sincerity. "You deserve to be happy, too, Antonio. Don't sell yourself short."  
  
Antonio glanced down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Considering my recent track records with love, I don't see that happening anytime soon."  
  
The meaning behind his words was not lost on her, and she hung her head. "I'm sorry," She said almost inaudibly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Antonio replied, turning to face her completely. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Liz waved his apology away. "Why not, it's true. If only I had been able to give you everything, trusted you completely, we might've been the ones welcoming a child last night. It's my fault you became involved with Sheridan."  
  
"That's not true," He admonished.  
  
"Yes, it is. After all, had we still been together, so much of this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Maybe," Antonio began, "But if I hadn't gotten involved with Sheridan, I probably would have never came home. And my brother would've married a woman he doesn't love, thinking the one he does, was dead. So no matter how much it hurts, for those reasons alone, I'd do it all over again."  
  
With a small smile, Liz rested her head against his shoulder and murmured. "You're a good man, Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. A very good man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The abrupt sound of a phone ringing nearly caused Julian to drop the glass of brandy he'd just poured. After the events of the previous night, he needed to lose himself in a drunken abyss for awhile.  
  
But the caller seemed to have other ideas. Sighing loudly in the empty room, he settled in the leather chair at his desk.  
  
"Julian Crane."  
  
"Julian, you idiot!"  
  
Those three words prompted another sigh, followed by a roll of his eyes. He'd been expecting this call.  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done, Julian?" Alistair barked, his anger very much apparent.  
  
"You mean other than sparing my dear sister a lifetime of pain and heartache? Do tell, Father."  
  
"Since when do you give a seconds thought to your sister, Julian?"  
  
"Unlike you, Father, I do have a heart and I do care for poor Sheridan. I wasn't about to stand by and let you do to her what you did to Eve."  
  
"And just where was this heart of yours when you tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to have your sister and her latin-lover blown to smithereens? Or do I have to remind you of your roll in that travesty?"  
  
The reminder caused his stomach to twist. "No, I'm well aware of my actions, Father. I was merely working on your orders."  
  
Alistair chuckled on his end, the cold sound sending a chill down his spine. "Ah, yes. However, I doubt the lovely Dr. Russell would see it that way. How do you think she would react to the news that you nearly killed your own sister and Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
The implication made bile rise in the back of Julian's throat. "Is there a reason for your call, Father, or did you merely want to rehash the past?"  
  
"You will fix what you ruined last night, Julian. I don't care how, but you will destroy your sisters marriage to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and rid this family of that half-breed brat. By any means necessary."  
  
"I will do no such thing, Father. I will not hurt Sheridan any more than I already have."  
  
"You will, Julian. Or you will suffer the dire consequences. And you damn well what consequences I mean. Are we clear?"  
  
Julian closed his eyes for a moment, regret running rampant through his veins. He had no choice. "Yes, father, I understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
